tus ojos me revivieron
by mizheHale
Summary: bella debe mudarse a forks donde su padre es el alcalde, ahí conocerá gente que nunca pensó conocer en ese "pueblo" y conocerá a edward que le enseñara que no todo es tan estúpido y gris como ella piensa. BxE todos humanos.
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

Prologo

Volver a empezar de cero, en un lugar que no conocía a nadie, sin amigos, solo y únicamente con mi hermano, Emmett. Veríamos que sorpresas nos esperaban en el pueblucho en el cual mi padre era alcalde. Soy Bella Swan y vivo con mi padre Charlie y mi hermano Emmett, en la gran mansión de mi padre en el centro de la ciudad. Me mude a Forks hace una semana, decisión en la que no estuve para nada de acuerdo. Deje a mis amigos, a mi novio y mi vida en New York. Mi novio el cual a la semana de irme me engaño con la que era mi "mejor amiga" ¿Qué si la vida apesta? Claro que si.


	2. odio el instituto ¿o no?

Bueno… les dejo el primer capitulo concreto de mi historia, soy nueva en esto y espero que me den sus opiniones y apoyo lo agradecería de todo corazón. También decir que actualizare lo más pronto posible cada capitulo, tratare de subir dos por día o uno por día, lo más que me demoraría serian dos semanas o un poco mas debido a mis deberes y/u ocupaciones pero así será el curso de la historia espero que les guste c:

Odio el instituto.

¿Saben que es lo que mas odio además de a jane (mi ex mejor amiga)? El instituto, hace dos semanas llegue a forks y hoy tenia que ir al instituto por que era el primer día de clases, lo bueno era que ha diferencia de la escuela en New York ahora no tenia que ir con uniforme. Me levante, agarre una toalla y me fui a bañar.

- ¡bella! Llegaremos tarde a clases - ¿desde cuando a Emmett le interesa llegar a tiempo a clases?

- ¡ya voy cavernícola! - mire el reloj y efectivamente tenia 15 minutos exactos para: vestirme, lavarme los dientes y salir de aquí. Agarre unos pantalones verdes pitillos, unas converse azules y polera azul claro con flores y una chaqueta de cuero negra una vez comprobé que me veía bien me cepille los dientes y baje las escaleras con cuidado de no tropezar.

Una vez llegue abajo, sana y salva, fui alzada por unos enormes brazos que me dirigían al garaje.

- bájame maldito cavernícola – le grite a emmett – emmett… ¡no! Ya bájame.

- hermanita, llegaremos tarde y si caminas será todo mas lento – dijo el como si fuera obvio que yo era torpe, que si lo era, mientras me arrojaba al asiento de copiloto en su enorme jeep.

- y… ¿desde cuando te interesa llegar a tiempo? - le pregunte irónicamente.

- bella, si llegamos antes no nos verán y no hablaran tanto de nosotros, no quiero llamar tanto la atención, ya es suficiente con ser el hijo del alcalde ¿no crees? – emmett cuando quería podía ser insoportable, pero, también podía ponerse serio y decir algo totalmente inteligente.

- creo que tienes razón…- el asintió con la cabeza y sonrío ampliamente.

Manejo hasta el instituto en silencio, cuando llegamos me di cuenta de que el hecho de haber venido en el gran jeep de mi hermano no fue la mejor opción, para no llamar la atención precisamente, ya que paso todo lo contrario. Todos los ahí presentes lo notaron y cuando emmett se estaciono una gran multitud se amontono cerca de nosotros…

Emmett se bajo y le dio la vuelta al jeep para ayudarme a bajar, una vez en tierra firme comenzamos a caminar entremedio de la gente, que cotilleaba acerca de nosotros como loros ¿Qué acaso no tenían nada mejor que hacer?

Una vez dentro, fuimos donde la secretearía para obtener nuestro horario, emmett iba un curso mas arriba que yo, por lo tanto no compartíamos clases ya que tenía 17 y yo 16.

Iba mirando mi horario cuando choque con algo o alguien y caí de bruces al suelo.

oh, lo siento, lo siento tanto… de veras – decía la pequeña duendecillo mirándome con preocupación, ¡genial! El primer día y ya me había caído. _Genial bella, te ganaste el premio a la mas torpe. _En este punto yo estaba totalmente roja de vergüenza y emmett en vez de ayudarme estaba atacado de risa.

- no te preocupes, siempre me pasa- dije mientras intentaba pararme.

- oh claro que siempre le pasa, es mas torpe que… - emmett estallo en risa mientras se burlaba – nada se compara con ella – termino de decir.

- cállate cavernícola – le dije a emmett mire a la duendecillo y le dije – soy bella y este idiota es…

- soy emmett - grito emmett abrazando a la duendecillo – el hermano de la torpe a la cual derribaste con tu pequeño cuerpecito – río emmett al ultimo.

- yo soy Alice, Alice Cullen, oh bella seremos grandes amigas – dijo mientras me abrazaba - espera que conozcas a los demás, se llevaran genial contigo y emmett, ¿Qué les toca? – pregunto de manera hiperactiva Alice, eso me causo gracia, ¿Cómo en un cuerpo tan diminuto cabía tanta energía? Y eso que recién la conocía, sin duda esa pequeña me caería genial.

- ya lo creo Alice a mi me toca biolo…- no termine de hablar cuando Alice me interrumpió.

- rayos bella, a mi me toca geografía – dijo de manera triste, pero su semblante cambio de manera instantánea – pero no te preocupes te daré un aventón hasta la clase y estarás con Edward mi hermano – sonrío.

- claro y a mi que me parta un rayo ¿no? – Dijo emmett haciendo un puchero, Alice y yo lo miramos y agrego – a mi me toca algebra.

- oh emmett, se hombre, pero vamos, queda de paso hacia el salón de biología y geografía – se callo de repente - ¡rose estará en algebra con tigo! – dile que me conoces, es una rubia despampanante que destaca entre medio del resto – dijo Alice en son de broma mientras reía.

- cuéntame mas de esta chica, rose…- dijo emmett pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Alice.

- oh rayos emmett, ¡recién llegaste y ya estas pensando en quien tirarte! – rete a emmett.

- oh, vamos bella, no seas aguafiestas – dijo emmett – no se cuando te hiciste tan aburrida – dijo en un pequeño susurro que alcance a escuchar.

- cállate emmett – dije amenazante.

Íbamos hablando con Alice de cosas sin sentido cuando se detuvo…

- este es tu salón emmett – dijo dándoles una palmada en la espalda – chao.

- suerte emmett, y por favor, compórtate – dije mientras lo abrazaba – hace amigos campeón – le dije al odio.

- oh rayos bella, no te pongas sentimental que mojaras mi camisa nueva – me dijo en son de broma mientras me respondía el abrazo – preocúpate de ti y de hacer amigos nuevos, verdaderos amigos bella – dijo dándome un beso en la coronilla, emmett sabia todo lo que había pasado cuando me fui de New York, ya que jane también era la novia de emmett, con la que duro cinco años, no podía creer todavía que la muy perra engañara a emmett con "lame babas" de Alec, como ella lo solía llamar cuando el y yo discutíamos y yo lloraba.

Seguimos caminando con Alice, hablando de gustos en común, esta chica era fanática de las compras y aunque a mi no me gustaba salir de compras amaba que los sirvientes me fueran a comprar mucha ropa del momento, por eso acordamos ir de compras el viernes despues de clases.

- oh bella - dijo tristemente cuando llegamos al salón que en la puerta tenía un letrero que decía "biología" – este es tu salón, diviértete bella – dijo mientras me abrazaba efusivamente – nos vemos al almuerzo.

Entre al salón y todos me quedaron mirando, sonreí, siempre llamaba la atención donde quiera que fuera y eso que hoy iba normal, no era la mujer mas linda del planeta, pero sabia ocupar lo mío.

- usted debe ser la alumna nueva, preséntese – dijo el profesor con una sonrisa "amistosa" en el rostro.

_Vamos bella tu puedes hacerlo, cofia en ti._ Odiaba tener que empezar de cero todo de nuevo, odiaba tener que venir al instituto de un pueblucho, donde las únicas personas que conocía eran a Alice y a emmett

- hola, mi nombre es be… Isabella Swan, y vengo de New York a terminar mis años de estudios aquí – dije sonriéndole a todos lo hay presentes mientras hablaba.

El profesor me indico que me sentara con un chico, era el único puesto vacío.

- hola – le dije al chico llamando su atención.

Me miro y sentí que todo se detenía a nuestro alrededor, era el chico mas hermoso que alguna vez vi en mi vida, tenia unos ojos de color verde, que parecían esmeraldas, una nariz recta y masculina, con facciones totalmente marcadas y unos labios gruesos y perfectos.

- hola, soy Edward Cullen - dijo con su voz aterciopelada, mientras me daba una sonrisa ladina, _sin duda será tu favorita ahora en adelante. _Dijo la voz que estaba siempre presente en mi cabeza.

- eres el hermano de Alice - le sonreí - dime bella.

-¿cono…?- no pudo seguir hablando por que el señor banner le llamo la atención.

El profesor hablaba de un tema que yo ya había visto en New York, aun así puse atención y lo que mas me alegro en esa clase fue que tendría que sentarme siempre con Edward, seriamos compañeros de banco y además el y yo tendríamos que hacer un trabajo juntos para la próxima semana. _¿Qué estas pensando bella? ¿Por qué te alegra tanto tener que hacer este trabajo con el?_ Pregunto la voz en mi cabeza, en ese momento tocaron el timbre y salí casi corriendo de ahí, no sabía por que me comportaba de esa manera tan extraña con Edward, yo no era así.

- ¡bella! – grito una voz a mis espaldas, inconfundiblemente era Edward, me detuve en seco de mi camina y lo sentí llegar a mi lado - ¿estas bien? Saliste corriendo de la sala y cuando te iba a hablar me di cuanta, me preocupe – dijo mientras me sonreía y lo último lo dijo levemente de una manea ¿confundida?

- si, lo que pasa es que no quiero llegar tarde a mi sigui…

- ¡Eddy! – grito una voz chillona mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de "Eddy", era una rubia oxigenada con una mini falda y una polera que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, de seguro en la espalda llevaba un cartel que decía "zorra" en letras mayúsculas. Cuando beso a Edward y el le respondía el beso sentí una leve decepción en mi interior y me empecé a marchar de ahí.

Sabía que no todo podía ser tan perfecto. _¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué un chico tan perfecto como el no tendría novia? Por favor es obvio que el chico debía tener a una hermosa chica como ella detrás de el. _Dijo la voz en mi cabeza que de un momento a otro se volvió la voz mas insoportable en mi cabeza, no entendía por que me importaba tanto que el tuviera novia, era estupido pensar ene so, lo acaba de conocer…

Seguí caminado cuando choque con un gran muro, mire al muro atacante y vi que no era ni mas ni menos que la mole **(n/a uno de los 4 fantasticos)** de mi hermano que me miraba divertido, iba tan metida en mis ensoñaciones que ni me di cuenta de su presencia.

- ¿en donde andas enana? – pregunto emmett de manera socarrona.

- en el mundo Edward y tu ¿a donde vas? ¿No te tocaba biología después? – cuando me di cuenta de lo primero que dije el color vino a mis mejillas inmediatamente, emmett me miro burlón.

- ¿Quién es Edward? – Lo mire feo – esta bien, en la casa me cuentas y yo también te contare ahí lo maravillosa que es rose – dijo suspirado de manera ¿soñadora? ¿Qué rayos le ocurría a ahora a emmett?

Emmett y yo seguimos caminando hacia nuestras clases y lo mas seguro es que ambos fuéramos pensando en las personas que acabábamos de conocer, al menos esperaba que rose no tuviera novio, por emmett, lo vi bastante ilusionado.

Las clases pasaron lentas y aburridas hasta la hora de almuerzo, donde me junte con Alice y emmett afuera de la cafetería, junto a ellos venían: una chica alta de curvas marcadas, rubia y de ojos azules que supuse que seria rose, ya entendía el porque de la fascinación de emmett con ella, la chica al verme mirándola me sonrío y le sonreí en respuesta, al lado de Alice, tomando a esta de la mano, había un chico alto y rubio de ojos azules, con un cuerpo bien trabajado, no tanto como emmett, pero si en buena forma, y Edward y la que supuse era su novia venían llegando tomados de la mano, muy felices.

- hola, soy Rosalie Hale, un placer – dijo rose mientras me abrazaba – dime rose.

- un placer, dime bella – le sonreí en reapuesta.

- estoy segura que las tres seremos grandes amigas – me dio un guiño y agrego – claro si estas contra la zorra que esta abrazando a ed – dijo en mi oído, punto a favor, parecía que al menos alguien pensaba igual que yo, acerca de la chica que estaba besando a Edward de manera efusiva en este momento.

- hola yo soy Jasper, el hermano de rose un placer conocerte – dijo mientras me saludaba con la mano, el chico me agrado, parecía cortes.

- oh bella – salto Alice de manera alegre, mientras miraba algo a mis espaldas, voltee y eran hojas de inscripciones para ser porrista, genial, en mi ex escuela era popular por que era la capitana de porristas, increíblemente ahí mi torpeza se iba momentáneamente – deberías inscribirte así estaríamos mas tiempo todos juntos, Edward y mi jazzi participan en el equipo de football americano y lo mas seguro es que emmett también entre ¿no? – les pregunto a los chicos.

-¿Qué?- grito la voz chillona de la novia de Edward – emmett obvio entrara pero ella… - me miro despectivamente, me hizo levantar una ceja – ella es tan…

-cállate tanya – la corto Alice – que yo sepa ¡yo! Soy la capitana del equipo no tu, así que no hables, Edward ¿podrías llevarte a tu zorra de aquí? – le dijo Alice roja de la rabia.

- Alice, sabes que…- se callo cuando Alice lo miro de manera retadora, agarro a tanya de la mano y se la llevo.

- ¡Eddy! - escuchamos gritar a la zorra de tanya - ¿Por qué no me defendiste de la zorra de tu hermana y su nueva amiga? ¿No viste como me atacaron? – le grito Tanya en la salida de la cafetería.

Todo el mundo callo y Alice sonrío, al parecer a Alice tampoco le agradaba mucho Tanya, ¿_tu crees boba?_ Dijo la insoportable voz en mi cabeza reprendiéndome otra vez.

- ¡no vuelvas a llamar zorra a mi hermana! – le grito Edward a Tanya, todos empezaron a mirar la función expectantes, incluida yo.

- ¡no me grites Edward Cullen! ¡O esto queda hasta aquí! ¡¿Entendiste?! – Edward sonrío y se acerco a ella, me sentí decepcionada de el, no podía creer que dejara eso hasta ahí, cuando tanya vio que se acercaba a ella sonrió de manera triunfante, le dijo algo que por la distancia no alcance a escuchar.

Edward se siguió acercando y sin tocarla dijo muy cerca de la cara con una sonrisa cínica algo que no escuche y se alejo rápidamente de tanya, que estaba estupefacta y el salio de la cafetería dando un portazo que resonó en toda la cafetería.

- Edward Cullen, vuelve aquí pedazo de imbecil – grito tanya - nadie termina con tanya Denali, ¿Entendiste Edward Cullen? – grito tanya contadas sus fuerzas, en ese momento dos oxigenas corrieron a su encuentro y las tres salieron rápidamente de la cafetería.

Yo estaba totalmente en shock, mientras Alice y rose no podían dejar de sonreír y insultar a tanya. Mientras que Jasper y emmett las miraban divertidos.

- ha sido genial – grito Alice en un agudo chillido.

- por fin Edward termino con la estupida de tanya – yo las quede mirando y les sonreí, me disculpe con la escusa de que me sentía mal y empecé a buscar a Edward.

Me sentía mal por el, lo mas seguro es que el estuviera enamorado de tanya y esto probablemente le dolía enormemente, así que lo empecé a buscar por todas partes, Salí al patio y ahí lo vi sentado bajo un roble tirando piedras, me empecé a acercar a el y una vez a su lado me senté en el suelo junto a el y le toque el hombro, se dio la vuelta lentamente y me miro sorprendido, pero sin embargo sonrío y silenciosamente me abrazo, ahí lo supe, el necesita apoyo pero no consejos, necesitaba ser escuchado o simplemente a alguien que respetara su silencio, y esa seria yo, su compañera en el silencio y sin saberlo me puse a llorar, su dolor me dolía de alguna extraña manera.


	3. termine para empezar

Hola. Quería agradecer a_**:  
tellus**_ por su buena onda y desearte felices fiestas a ti también.  
Aquí dejo el 2° capitulo de mi historia, también quería decir que las cosas entre bella y Edward en mi imaginación no serán tan rápidas, quiero irme por un lado mas realista, pero la atracción fue inmediata por parte de ambos y los pov irán alternándose entre ellos y habrían capítulos especiales donde relataran personajes sorpresas :D espero de todo corazón que les guste mi historia, aunque lo hago como algo mas personal para dejar volar mi imaginación, gracias por leerme.

_Ahí lo supe, el necesita apoyo pero no consejos, necesitaba ser escuchado o simplemente a alguien que respetara su silencio, y esa seria yo, su compañera en el silencio y sin saberlo me puse a llorar, su dolor me dolía de alguna extraña manera._

Edward se puso a llorar conmigo, me daba rabia verlo así por tanya.

- perdón Bella – dijo de pronto, separándose de mí de pronto, sentí un pequeño vacío al sentirme desprotegida de su abrazo.

- ¿perdón por que? – le pregunte verdaderamente confundida.

- por estar molestadote, no se que rayos me pasa, sabia que esto pasaría en algún momento, no se si de verdad quise a tanya – _¿dijo lo que creo que dijo? _Pregunto esa voz ¿Por qué rayos ahora mi mente tenia debates internos? _¿Por qué soy tu conciencia? _Hablo la voz de mi ¿conciencia? No pensé tenerla, ya que hace harto sentía que no tenia conciencia de nada, desde lo de… ellos – lo que me pone así es haberme enterado de como era ella y haber seguido estando con ella por conveniencia- eso era bastante parecido al motivo por el que yo estuve con Alec - haber perdido a mis amigos y a mi hermana por esa zorra, y no se si conseguiré su perdón…- continuo hablando el, yo estaba en shock no podía creer lo que decía, el me miro y río pesimista - no se por que te cuento esto a ti, lo mas seguro es que te este aburriendo con…

- no digas mas eso Edward, puedes contar conmigo para lo que desees – lo interrumpí mientras le ponía un mano en el hombro y lo miraba directamente a esos ojos hipnotizantes, el sonrío y puso su mano sobre la mía.

- gracias bella, lo que mas necesito en este momento es una amiga, y me alegra que tu te estés dando el tiempo para serlo – dijo mientras me abrazaba, _¡auch! Golpe bajo, _dijo la molesta voz de mi conciencia y tenia razón, no se porque me incomodo que me dijera amiga, _¡vamos bella! No lo conoces y ya piensas en el. _Y lo peor es que esa voz tenia razón, pero iba a dejar de pensar en estupidos detalles como ese, no tenían sentido.

- cuando lo necesites ahí estaré para apoyarte, pero no olvides que tu hermana te ama, estoy segura que si hablas con ella todo se solucionara, confía en mi - le dije al oído.

- gracias bella, lo are, confiare en ti – dijo en mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer, _¿Qué te pasa bella? ¿No que no pensarías más en eso? _Dijo la molesta voz, técnicamente no pensé en eso, solo describí las sensaciones que me hicieron sentir de una manera tan… ¡oh rayos! olvidare que dije eso.

No se que me pasaba con este chico que me hacia fantasear con tantas cosas como estas, pero sin dudas me gustaba sentirlas, aunque por el momento prefería no saber lo que era, o talvez lo sabia, pero, no quería admitirlo en voz alta, ni mucho menos para mi misma, en el momento que me lo admitiera yo sabia que estaría perdida, y era estupido pensar en alguien a quien acababa de conocer.

Pov E

Estaba siendo un día normal, sin contar que tuve un extraño sentimiento cuando, en biología, conocí a bella, pero no pensaría en eso, quería ver a tanya, supuse que tendría algo que decirme, hoy me había enterado por Lauren que ella me había engañado con tayler.

Estaba hablando con bella, me había preocupado por que había salido corriendo del salón de biología, eso me pareció extraño, quizás se sentía mal, quería saber si la podía ayudarla en algo, aunque no sabia claramente por que me preocupaba por ella.

- Eddy – escuche a tanya gritar mi nombre ¿no podía ser un poco menos chillona?, cuando llego junto a mi salto y se colgó de mi cuello a la vez que me daba un beso, repugnante, yo sabia lo que era tanya, pero me convenía estar con ella, aunque odiara que me dijeran _Eddy, _era estupido y me cargaba.

Cuando corte el beso mire a donde se suponía estaba bella, pero claro, ella se había ido, no iba a presenciar la escena que estaba dando con tanya, pero se sentía raro estar con tanya cuando estaba ella cerca, no sabía por que tanya me molestaba mas que de costumbre.

- Eddy – chillo tanya – no me estas poniendo atención, te estaba diciendo que me tenias que llevar de compras hoy, por que el sábado ahí una fiesta ¿entendiste? – tanya estaba chillando, y su voz no me podía molestar mas de lo que ya me estaba molestando.

- tanya, no puedo llevarte de compras - le dije tranquilamente, además de que no quería, era verdad que no podía, había traído a Alice y no estaba de humor para andar cargando bolsas de compras, era patético.

- Edward – chillo demasiado fuerte para mi gusto - ¿Cómo que no puedes? ¿Acaso no queda claro que soy tu novia? debes llevarme a donde yo te diga cuando yo diga - termino de hablar como si me estuviera recordando que estaba con ella casi como si hubiera firmado un contrato.

- traje a Alice - le dije molesto, odiaba que me utilizaran y que mas encima ni siquiera pidieran un por favor… yo no era su perro faldero – además – dije acercándome a ella – no soy tu perro faldero, soy tu novio y no tengo por que llevarte a ningún lado ¿tienes auto no? – dije mirándola a los ojos, me di la vuelta y empecé a alejarme de ella, dejándola estática en su lugar, estaba furiosa aparentemente.

- Eddy vuelve – escuche que gritaba – Eddy, no te enojes - dijo melosamente, mientras me ponía sus pechos a mi costado y con sus manos jugaba con el cuello de mi camisa.

- no me gusta que me digan Eddy tanya – dijo corriéndola mientras iba a mi clase.

La mañana se paso lenta y aburrida, cuando llego la hora de almuerzo nos quedamos esperando a bella que almorzaría con nosotros, yo estaba con tanya que andaba todo el día a tras de mi, ¿Qué no podía escapar de ella ni por un minuto? Cuando vi a bella venia lento, como si quisiera evitar tropezar y parecía una visión majestuosa, no podía entender como ella era tan hermosa y su bellaza era distinta a otras, cuando llego quedo mirándonos a todos y sonrío.

- hola, soy Rosalie Hale, un placer – dijo rose mientras la abrazaba – dime rose – termino diciendo mientras le sonreía.

- un placer, dime bella – le dijo bella, mientras le respondía con una sonrisa hermosa devuelta.

- estoy segura que las tres seremos grandes amigas – le dijo sonriéndole ampliamente y le agrego algo que no pude escuchar ya que se lo dijo al oído, y las dos rieron entre ellas, no pude seguir viendo ya que tanya empezó a besarme, aunque suavemente me separe de ella, no sabia por que la soportaba, pero tampoco la podía dejar así como así.

- hola yo soy Jasper, el hermano de rose un placer conocerte – dijo Jasper mientras la saludaba con la mano, Jasper era así educado y reservado, le costaba un poco mas que al resto entrar en confianza, pero en cambio sabias que podías confiar ciegamente en el.

- oh bella – dio un pequeño grito mi hermanita de manera alegre, mientras miraba algo a las espaldas de bella, mire en esa dirección y sonreí eran inscripciones de porrista, genial, podría pasar mas tiempo con ella, o mejor dicho observándola en las practicas de football americano, pero rayos, ¿en que estaba pensando? La acababa de conocer y ya pensaba en verla mas tiempo - deberías inscribirte así estaríamos mas tiempo todos juntos, Edward y mi jazzi participan en el equipo de football americano y lo mas seguro es que emmett también entre ¿no? – genial Alice pensaba igual a mi y tenia razón, quería estar mas tiempo con ella, yo le sonreí y asentí, respondiendo silenciosamente a su pregunta.

-¿Qué?- grito tanya, lo mas seguro es que saltara con un comentario pesado hacia bella, la mire feo aunque no me presto mucha atención – emmett obvio entrara pero ella… - miro despectivamente a bella y ella le levanto una ceja, como retándola a decir algo mas – ella es tan…

-cállate tanya – no pudo continuar por que mi hermana la paro, me alegro, si no lo hacia ella lo hacia yo – que yo sepa ¡yo! Soy la capitana del equipo, no tu, así que no hables – prácticamente le grito, mi hermanita estaba roja de rabia- Edward ¿podrías llevarte a tu zorra de aquí? – me miro feo, no me gustaba que insultara a tanya, a pesar de todo.

- Alice, sabes que…- me calle cuando Alice me miro con "esa" mirada, esa mirada te decía di algo y veras, y como conocía a mi hermana era preferible callar, no quería desatar su furia contra mi.

Agarre de la mano a tanya y la empecé a sacar de la cafetería, conociendo a mi hermana le saltaría encima y la mataría, tanya no era precisamente la persona favorita de Alice y es hacia que Alice no le tuviera mucha paciencia, aunque Alice era bien pequeña, tenia una fuerza sorprendente y mas de una vez había casi degollado a tanya.

- ¡Eddy! – Me grito tanya de manera estruendosa, todos nos miraban, pero aun así no se detuvo - ¿Por qué no me defendiste de la zorra de tu hermana y su nueva amiga? – se me nublo la vista, ¿como rayos se atrevía a gritar que mi hermana era una zorra?, esta no sabia en que lío se metió, aunque mi relación con mi hermana estaba algo tensa, nunca permitiría que nadie la ofendiera, era mi melliza y teníamos un vinculo muy especial - ¿No viste como me atacaron? – me termino de gritar, mirándome como si quisiera matarme.

Había un silencio sepulcral en la cafetería, no sabia que decir, nunca permitiría que insultaran de esa manera a mi hermanita, pero, sabia que después de decir algo podría perder a tanya, pero que rayos estaba harto de ella y esta fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

- ¡no vuelvas a llamar zorra a mi hermana! – le grite fuertemente, ella me miro realmente sorprendida, nunca le había hablado así, siempre caía ante ella.

- ¡no me grites Edward Cullen! ¡O esto queda hasta aquí! ¡¿Entendiste?! –me grito fuertemente, ¿Qué esto quedaría hasta aquí? Claro que si, no estaba dispuesto a soportarla mas, mucho menos después de esto, le sonreí de manera sarcástica y me acerque lentamente hacia ella, cuando tanya vio que me estaba acercando a ella sonrío de manera triunfante, seguro pensaba que seria igual que siempre.

- sabia que recapacitarías cariño, ahora ve y enfréntate a la zorrita de tu hermana – me felicito, insistía en llamar zorra a mi hermana, no podía ser más estupida, mucho menos pensar que dejaría esto hasta aquí.

- ¿eres estupida o te haces? Te advierto que si vuelves a llamar zorra a mi hermana, se me olvidara completamente que eres una "dama" – le dije mirándola despectivamente mientras le sonreía cínicamente – y esto se acabo tanya, para que quede claro terminamos, olvídate de que existo - termine de hablar y me aleje rápidamente de ella, estaba totalmente estupefacta o quizás en shock, pero no me importo, salí rápidamente de la cafetería de la cafetería dando un portazo, no quería estar ahí tampoco quería ir a clases, no tenia idea a donde ir.

- Edward Cullen, vuelve aquí pedazo de imbecil – escuche gritar a tanya - nadie termina con tanya Denali, ¿Entendiste Edward Cullen? – grito tanya contadas sus fuerzas, lo mas probable era que quería que todo el mundo la escuchara.

Empecé a caminar por los pasillos hasta que llegue al patio trasero de la escuela y vi un roble donde me fui a sentar para pensar un rato, al llegar me puse a tirar piedras para soltar un poco de mi furia, no es que amara a tanya ni nada por el estilo, solo que sentía que perdí mucho por estar con ella y no terminar con ella, a pesar de los rumores que corrían por todos los pasillos, lo mas seguro es que todos me vieran con cara de imbecil, ya que también todos decían que tanya me había puesto los cuernos, en mas de una ocasión, sentía que todo había sido tiempo perdido con ella.

Estaba tan concentrado en mis asuntos que no sentí cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado y cuando toco mi hombro me sorprendí, pero gire lentamente mi cabeza para mirar a mi acompañante, cuando vi a bella me sorprendí mas aun, pero, no se porque motivo su presencia me tranquilizaba mucho, así que involuntariamente sonreí y la abrase como muestra de lo agradecido que estaba, no sabia cuanto apoyo necesita en este momento y con ella ahí me di cuenta de eso, necesitaba ser escuchado o simplemente alguien que me respetara el hecho de no querer decir nada, y en este momento ella estaba haciendo eso, ella me tranquilizaba, no se porque se puso a llorar, pero su llanto me llevo a llorar a mi también, para desahogar toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento, no podía perdonarme haber sido tan estupido y haber perdido a mis amigos por tanya.

- perdón Bella – le dije de pronto rompiendo nuestro abrazo y limpiando mis lagrimas, ella no tenia por que verme en ese estado.

- ¿perdón por que? – me pregunto viéndose confundida.

- por estar molestadote, no se que rayos me pasa, sabia que esto pasaría en algún momento, no se si de verdad quise a tanya, lo que me pone así es haberme enterado de como era ella y haber seguido estando con ella por conveniencia- eso era cierto, estuve con ella por la popularidad que me proporcionaba eso - haber perdido a mis amigos y a mi hermana por esa zorra, y no se si conseguiré su perdón…- me estaba sincerando con ella, necesitaba desahogarme, la mire a la cara y la vi prácticamente en shock, la entendía, ¿quien podría creer que fui tan frívolo como para hacer esa estupidez? Me dio risa la estupidez de mis palabras - no se por que te cuento esto a ti, lo mas seguro es que te este aburriendo con…

- no digas mas eso Edward, puedes contar conmigo para lo que desees – bella me interrumpió abruptamente mientras me ponía una mano en el hombro y me sonreía en señal de apoyo, de manera casi involuntaria lleve mi mano hacia la de ella y la apreté, era un ángel, ni me conocía y se ponía a mi disposición para lo que yo necesitase.

- gracias bella, lo que mas necesito en este momento es una amiga, y me alegra que tu te estés dando el tiempo para serlo – dije mientras la abrazaba, de verdad necesitaba una amiga, aunque no se por que el pensamiento de que yo y ella fuéramos solo amigos me incomodaba de alguna manera.

- cuando lo necesites ahí estaré para apoyarte, pero no olvides que tu hermana te ama, estoy segura que si hablas con ella todo se solucionara, confía en mi – dijo en mi oído haciendo que una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo; de alguna manera quería creer lo que ella decía y pensar que todo estaría bien con mi hermana y mis amigos, los necesitaba mas que nunca.

- gracias bella, lo hare, confiare en ti – dije en el hueco que estaba entre su cuello y su hombro.

Las cosas con bella eran extrañas, me sentía de manera distinta, la conocía hace unas horas, pero, sentía que la conocía de todo mi vida y que podía confiar totalmente en ella, aunque al mirar sus ojos de color chocolate sentía que me ahogaba en un pozo profundo, sentía que su alma estaba prácticamente vacía y eso me hacia querer saber todo de ella, a la misma vez su mirada hacia que mi corazón se acelerara de una manera extraña, sacándome a mi del poso en el que me encontraba, por la vida que llevaba hasta el momento. Decir que me sentía avergonzado de mi actitud en el último tiempo era poco, no sabía como mirar a la cara a esme, mi amorosa madre, que lo daba todo por nosotros y yo no era más que un mal agradecido.

Esperaba poder sacar también a bella del pozo en el que ella se encontraba, y odiaba a la razón por la que ella estaba en el y ojala que ese alguien o algo sufriera todo lo que ella había sufrido, ella no merecía sufrir, no creía que niun ángel lo mereciera.

Después de nuestra conversación caímos en un silencio cómodo, que lo rompió el timbre para ir a casa, ahí me di cuenta de que bella y yo habíamos perdido una hora de clase, lo mas probable era que eso nos traería graves problemas y esos los pagaríamos mañana.

- ¡oh rayos! – Grito bella – vamos Edward – me tomo de la mano – cuando mi padre se entere que hice novillos me matara – dijo preocupada - aunque eso me parece muy chistoso, ¿te imaginas la cara de Charlie al ver que su "perfecta" hija se metió en problemas el primer día de clases? – estallo en risas, no pude evitar reír con ella imaginándome al alcalde con un ataque de nervios, además que su risa probablemente se convertiría en mi sonido preferido.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, vi a Alice parada al lado de mi auto siendo acompañada por emmett, Alice estaba visiblemente enojada, rayos, había hecho esperar a Alice y lo mas probable es que desatara su furia contra mi, ya que no pudo hacerlo con tanya.

_Dios ten piedad de mi, _pensé mirando hacia el cielo.

Cuando llegamos junto a ellos, Alice me salto una chorrera de palabrotas e hizo que nos subiéramos rápidamente al auto.

- chao bella, nos vemos mañana – dijo Alice mientras la abrazaba y vi que le decía algo al oído - chao emmett – dijo mientras le daba un gran abrazo y emmett la levantaba del suelo – emmett bájame, arruinaras mi atuendo – grito Alice haciéndonos reír a todos y emmett la dejo cuidadosamente en el suelo.

- lo siento Alice – dijo haciendo un fingido puchero, que claramente lo aprendió con Alice – vamos bella apúrate – dijo mirando a su hermana y me miro con una sonrisa burlona ¿Qué trama? – chao Eddy – chillo imitando a tanya mientras salía corriendo, provocando instantáneamente las risas de las chicas y mi descontento, me vengaría mas tarde de el o mañana mejor dicho.

Alice se subió al auto, yo me despedí lentamente de bella, ella me miro con una sonrisa cómplice y me dijo que me veía en la sala del director en la mañana mientras reía, lo mas seguro es que así seria.

Cuando me subí al auto quede mirando a Alice, no sabia por donde empezar para ganarme su perdón, Alice me miro a los ojos y sonrío mientras me saltaba encima con un abrazo, su acto me sorprendió bastante, ase mucho tiempo que Alice no hacia eso.

- se lo que quieres decir hermanito, no te preocupes te disculpo del todo y estoy muy orgullosa de que hallas terminado con tanya, se que no la querías y no eras feliz con ella – dijo mirándome a los ojos, no pude evitar sonreír y abrazarla, Alice era así siempre un paso delante de todos nosotros.

- gracias hermanita.

- no olvides que te amo ed – dijo mirándome tiernamente – pero basta de amor que me empalago, vamos a casa – reí, ella era así ¿que mas podía pedir?

Encendí el motor y partí directo a casa.


	4. internado en timbuktu

Después de la conversación que tuve con Edward nos sumimos en un cómodo silencio, ese silencio lo ocupe para pensar en ciertas cosas que estaba viviendo con el, me hacia sentir bien y sus ojos estaban hechos para que yo me perdiera en ellos, no sabia como expresar todo lo que estaba sintiendo, pero tampoco quería pensar mucho en eso, _vamos isabella, sabes que el chico tiene algo y que perfectamente te podría llegar a gus… _cállate conciencia y no me digas isabella, que rayos ¿me estaba volviendo loca? Ahora más encima tenia debates internos con mi "conciencia". _No te estas volviendo loca, solo estas cayendo en una grave depresión y al sentirte sola creas a alguien con quien poder hablar. _Mi conciencia tenía razón, yo estaba mal por lo de Alec y me sentía más sola que nunca.

Alec y yo habíamos tenido dos años de relación, aunque al principio solo fue por que "hacíamos linda pareja", me enamore rápidamente de el y sus ojos de color azul eran como un mar profundo en el que me perdía por horas, el era un caballero atento y nunca espere algo así de el, y mucho menos con jane, la novia de mi hermano, con la que además el decía odiarse.

Todo lo que me paso con el, me llevaba a no querer saber nada de el amor, no quería confiar y salir brutalmente lastimada de nuevo, no quería que se burlaran de mi como lo hizo el.

Estaba totalmente perdida en mi mente cuando sonó el timbre, el timbre para ir a casa, afortunadamente había perdido la hora de gimnasia, pero, eso no evitaba que mi padre cuando se enterara quisiera matarme inmediatamente, no era posible que la perfecta hija del alcalde no pusiera el ejemplo y fuera una alumna ejemplar. De esta era seguro que no me libraba.

- ¡oh rayos! vamos Edward – le dije mientras lo tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a caminar a el estacionamiento – cuando mi padre se entere que hice novillos me matara – dije, lo mas seguro es que se notara que estaba desesperada, por un momento de cavilación me imagine a mi padre rojo de la rabia por lo que había hecho, eso seria muy cómico de ver - aunque eso me parece muy chistoso, ¿te imaginas la cara de Charlie al ver que su "perfecta" hija se metió en problemas el primer día de clases? – le comente mis pensamientos a Edward, para darle un poco de ligereza a la situación, el estallo en risas al igual que yo lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, su risa era bastante melodiosa y singular, me agradaba bastante el hermoso sonido.

Llegamos al estacionamiento, y vi a Alice parada al lado de mi auto siendo acompañada por mi hermano que estaba totalmente aburrido hablando con ella, lo mas probable es que fuera por que Alice estaba roja de la rabia y no paraba de gritar visiblemente enojada, y a emmett le molestaban esas actitudes, aunque mayormente no le interesaba lo que hacia la gente mientras el rollo no fuera con el. Alice debía estar enojada por culpa de Edward y mía.

No quería estar en los zapatos de Edward, cuando la pequeña duendecillo desatara su furia contra el, no seria nada agradable su situación, por lo que estaba notando Alice no era específicamente alguien débil, por mas que por fuera tenia una figura angelical.

Cuando llegamos junto a ellos, Alice enseguida empezó a insultar a Edward escuchando palabras como, impuntual, esme te matara y lo sabes, eres un canalla, estamos hartos de tus estupideces terminado con un subamos al auto ya.

Se dio vuelta y nos miro a mi hermano y a mí, sonrío ampliamente, ¿era bipolar? Probablemente, pero su actitud me daba risa, era digno de admirar un espectáculo como ese.

- chao bella, nos vemos mañana – dijo de manera alegre mientras me abrazaba - ¿Por qué te fuiste con mi hermano? – me pregunto al oído y al separarse me guiño un ojo.

- chao emmett – le canturrio a mi hermano mientras le daba un gran abrazo y emmett la levantaba del suelo – emmett bájame, arruinaras mi atuendo – grito Alice haciéndonos reír a todos, solo ella se preocuparía de un detalle así. Emmett la dejo cuidadosamente en el suelo.

- lo siento Alice – le respondió haciendo un fingido puchero, pude notar que no era de todo corazón – vamos bella apúrate – me dijo mirando volteando hacia mi, luego voltio y miro Edward con una mirada que yo conocía bastante bien, no pude evitar reír interiormente y esperar a que mi hermano abriera la boca – ¡chao Eddy! – chillo imitando casi perfectamente la vos de tanya mientras salía corriendo, estalle inmediatamente en carcajadas, mi hermano ya había escogido una victimas para sus burlas y ese seria Edward.

Alice se fue a subir al auto, Edward vino a despedirse de mi y le sonreí mientras le decía que mañana lo vería en la sala del director, lo mas seguro es que así seria, amenos que el profesor no nos delatara, el río y se despidió de mi con un abrazo.

Empecé a caminar hacia el jeep de emmett y cuando me subí, después de mucho esfuerzo, voltee hacia el volvo que seguía estacionado, mientras mi hermano encendía el motor, no vi mas que el volvo ya que tenia los vidrios polarizados.

Emmett y yo íbamos en silencio, yo iba en mi mundo mirando por la ventana, me había quedado pensando en lo que dijo Alice, ¿Por qué fui a ver a Edward? ¿Por qué me preocupe tanto por el? No entendía mi actitud y mis preguntas tampoco podían tener respuesta, ya que yo no lograba comprender nada.

Iba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos a casa, hasta que sentí los brazos de emmett sacándome del auto y cargando hacia la entrada a la cocina por el garaje.

- emmett bájame – dije cansada, no tenia ganas de gritarle y mucho menos pelear con el.

- ¿Qué te ocurre belly bells? – solo mi hermano me decía así, a pesar de todas nuestras cosas éramos bastante unidos, el era muy sobre protector – deberías estar gritando y pataleando para que te bajara, es nuestra rutina bells – estaba diciendo la verdad, así éramos el y yo.

- estoy cansada, tengo sueño y me agrada que me cargues, en este momento, aunque la posición no sea muy cómoda… - dije quitándole importancia al asunto, la verdad es que no estaba mintiendo del todo, si estaba agotada mentalmente.

- estas rara bells, ni siquiera fuiste a gimnasia, te dejare en tu pieza, te darás un baño y luego iré a tu pieza a comer contigo y hablaremos de nuestro primer día de clases aquí – dijo mientras subíamos las escaleras a nuestra pieza.

- pero emmett, ¿por que me cargaste y no me dijiste que bajara? – le pregunte, la verdad es que no entendía ese pequeño detalle, en ningún momento sentí que dijera ya llegamos para que baja de jeep.

- te hable como cuatro veces y no me escuchabas, así que decidí cargarte bells – dijo mientras me depositaba en el suelo y me daba un beso en la coronilla y se iba a su habitación.

Me metí a mi habitación y me fui al baño, abrí la regadera y me metí bajo un chorro de agua caliente, que me ayudaba a relajarme.

Me seguía haciendo en mi cabeza la pregunta que me había hecho Alice, y no lograba entender que fue lo que me llevo ir hasta donde el se encontraba, no sabia que responderle a Alice, simplemente sentí un impulso de ir donde el, pero no tenia razones especificas para haber hecho lo que hice, prefiero no pensar en lo que hice, simplemente lo vi mal y como una persona humana que soy me sentí mal por el y fui a verlo, eso era todo. No había más explicación.

Fui a mi cuarto, me puse "pijama" que era solamente una polera que emmett iba a botar por que le estaba quedando chica y yo me la quede por que era la que mas me gustaba de el, luego me metí a la cama.

Encendí mi notebook y empecé a revisar mi facebook y mi correo, para ver si mi madre me había mandado algún nuevo mensaje y no tenia ni uno, no me sorprendía, ya que ayer habíamos discutido un poco, la culpe por el engaño de Alec, ella me obligo a venir a este pueblo, aunque si el me hubiera amado no me hubiera engañado, pero así lo había sentido.

Nos mando a forks solo por que emmett y yo habíamos ido a una fiesta donde salimos un poco pasados de copas y chocamos el auto contra el de una señora y nos llevaron detenidos, junto a jane y Alec, ahí ella decidió que teníamos que pasar mas tiempo con Charlie, para tener mas responsabilidad, ya que ella sentía que había fallado como madre y por una parte la entendía, mañana la llamaría para pedirle disculpas.

_Toc toc…_ sentí que emmett llamaba a la puerta,

- pasa emmett – le grite para que pasara, abrió la puerta y entro con una bandeja con galletitas y dos tazas de te que la dejo encima de la cama, se sentó a mi lado y empezamos a comer en silencio, cuando terminamos agarro la bandeja y la en la mesita de escritorio que estaba junto a mi cama.

Nos pusimos a ver facebook juntos, para ver las novedades de nuestros amigos de New York, vimos que Heidi había subido unas fotos de una fiesta donde jane y Alec salían dándose un beso, no pude aguantarlo, deje la computadora a un lado y me puse a llorar en el pecho de emmett, que me sobaba la espalda, el sabia cuanto me afectaba la traición de Alec y el había estado apoyándome esta semana donde lloraba todas las noches.

- vamos bella, no te merece y lo sabes – dijo haciendo que lo mirara a la cara y me daba un beso en la frente.

- lo se emmett, pero no puedo evitarlo, pensar que en dos años estaríamos juntos y todo seria como antes es triste, y lo peor es que termino conmigo por teléfono – dije hipando.

- lo se hermanita, pero para de lamentarte por algo que ya paso, además sabes que aquí te esta gustando mas de lo que pensabas - Dijo levantando las cejas de manera sugestiva.

- ¿que insinúas grandulon? – le pregunte mirándolo acusatoriamente.

- vamos bells, yo se que Edward es el que te tiene volando alto ¿o no? – Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona o lo que yo tuve que asentir - ya, pero no te pongas roja bells, pareces tomate - se burlo de mi y me tire a golearlo.

Estábamos muy entretenidos jugando a golpes, hasta que mi padre abrió la puerta golpeándola con la pared, haciendo que emmett y yo volteáramos en su dirección, estaba rojo y con su ceño fruncido, se había enterado de lo que ocurrió, estaba segura, este seria mi fin, me mandarían a un instituto reclutada hasta el año tres mil.

estas en graves problemas isabella – estaba mas enojado de lo que yo pensaba, me llamo isabella – sal de aquí emmett – gruño mi padre.

- pa' papito – se levanto emmett mientras ponía las manos en alto, papa lo miro feo y salio corriendo como una niña asustada, en la puerta se detuvo me miro y me dijo _suerte_, papa le cerro la puerta en la cara y me miro feo.

- ¿me puedes explicar por que faltaste a tus ultimas clases? – me pregunto en un intento de contener la ira.

- yo…

- no me expliques, no lo necesito isabella – dijo mirándome feo – si esto vuelve a pasar y dejas una vez mas mi reputación por los suelos, te iras de aquí directo a un internado en Timbuktu, ¿entendiste isabella swan? – dijo amenazadoramente y por su tono de voz intuí que no era mentira.

- si papa – dije lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara.

- me alegra – acto seguido me tiro unos papeles a la cama y salio cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

Agarre los papeles, y eran fotos y inscripciones para el tal internado, hablaba mas enserio de lo que creía, lo peor era que no quería mudarme de nuevo y mucho menos tan lejos de emmett, si bien el internado no estaba en Timbuktu, pero si en Inglaterra que era igual de terrible.

Por ahora lo dejaría solo como una advertencia, o talvez era solo por que estaba muy enojado, talvez ya mañana se le pasaría.

Me quede dormida y tuve una serie de pesadillas, donde en todas Charlie era el malo de la historia, la verdad entendía mi miedo, tenía miedo, no quería separarme de emmett y estar mas lejos de lo que ya estaba de mama y sabia que también extrañaría a Charlie, aunque fuera un ogro era mi padre.

- bella… bella, no me obligues a hacerlo – decía una voz a lo lejos

Cuando sentí que volaba al suelo y algo muy pesado caía sobre mí. Emmett me había dado vuelta el colchón haciendo que yo y el colchón paráramos en el suelo con el último encima de mí.

- ¡emmett! – Grite con todas mis fuerzas – sácame de aquí imbecil – le grite un poco mas fuerte, seguidamente sentí que el pesado colchón desaparecía.

- perdón bella, no despertabas y no sabia que mas hacer - dijo agachando la cabeza, emmett era un tanto raro pero así lo amaba, era mi hermano.

- ¿no podías tirarme agua fría como una persona normal emmett? – dije asesinándolo con la mirada.

- no soy normal – dijo sonriendo mientras salía de la habitación.

Me dio risa su comentario, era verdad, el no era como el resto de los chicos, no le aterraba hacer el ridículo en publico y mucho menos delante de la chica que le gustaba, su lógica de vida era "si la gente me quiere, será por lo que soy" aunque mucha gente se acercaba a nosotros por la fortuna, si bien no éramos multimillonarios, pero, papa era alcalde y nos mas daba una buena cantidad de dinero cada mes y mi madre era una de las mejores artitas del mundo, sus pinturas eran totalmente reconocidas y muy bien pagadas. Así que nos podíamos dar grandes lujos.

Me pare y fui a bañarme, cuando termine me lave los dientes, me maquille y salí para vestirme, empecé a buscar que ponerme y decidí ponerme un polera cuello tortuga color negro, con unas calzas del mismo color hasta el tobillo, un chaleco grueso de color café que llegaba hasta mitad del muslo era calentito, no pretendía morir de frío y unos botines del mismo color del chaleco y salí con mi bolso en mano.

- ¿vamos? – le pregunte a emmett cuando llegue a la cocina, mientras tomaba una manzana y la masticaba.

- vamos bells – dijo mientras se paraba e íbamos al garaje.

Abrí la puerta de mi auto y me metí a el, era un Ford mustang GT-R, emmett se subió al asiento de copiloto, encendí el motor y partí a toda velocidad al instituto, si bien no era una genial conductora, ya había chocado cuatro autos, pero me gustaba la velocidad y los autos llamativos, para llamar la atención si bien es cierto.

Iba tranquilamente manejando, cuando un volvo plateado, que reconocí al instante, se me cruzo en el camino casi haciendo que me matara, iba doblando y el no paro, detuve el auto y Edward se bajo de su auto, por lo que vi estaba enojado y venia caminando hacia mi auto.

- bien bellita, quiero ver al cara de Edward… cuando vea que la persona que casi hizo que se mataran eras tu – dijo emmett riendo.

- cállate emmett, y fue su culpa – le reproche.

-bells, fue tu culpa, aprende a manejar, acuérdate de que si chocas este no te compraran otro – me miro reprobatoriamente, si tenia razón, la culpa fue mía, ya que le debía ceder el paso, pero no había fijado.

Sentí el golpeteo en la ventana y baje lentamente el vidrio, no pude evitar sonreír por lo cómico de la situación, me di vuelta lentamente para mirar a Edward, que tenia la boca abierta.

y yo que vine a hacer un fuerte reclamo y me topa con que la conductora eras tu - dijo riendo.

- hola ed – le dije sonriéndole ampliamente.

- hola bella – dijo respondiéndome la sonrisa – casi me matas, pero como eres tu lo dejare pasar.

- entonces vamos por que si no llegaremos tarde - le dije despidiéndome del con la mano.

- nos vemos ahí bella - dijo dándose la vuelta mientras se devolvía a su auto.

Encendí el motor inmediatamente y partí a toda velocidad hacia el instituto, no podía dejar de pensar en que casi mate a Edward, dije que lo vería temprano pero pretendía verlo en la sala del director, no en un casi trágico accidente.

- llegamos – le dije a emmett mientras me sacaba el cinturón de seguridad y antes de que abriera la puerta emmett me tomo del brazo.

- bells, intenta sacar la sonrisa de entupida que tienes plantada en el rostro – dijo dándome un ligero empujón.

- cállate grandulon – dije mientras le pegaba en el brazo y me baje del auto.

Sentí que el me alcanzaba y se ponía a mi lado, después se acerco a mi oído para decirme algo.

- bells, dos cosas, una la próxima yo manejo y dos suerte – dijo alejándose rápidamente y lo mire confundida.

- ¿suerte por… - no pude terminar de formular la pregunta por que se me acerco un chico rubio de ojos azules.

- hola bella - ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre?

- hola… - lo mire confundida.

- Mike, me llamo Mike Newton – dijo sonriendo – quería saber si te gustaría, después de clases, salir a tomar un helado, - te matare emmett, maldeci a mi hermano mentalmente - o lo que tu quieras, para enseñarte la ciudad, ya que recién llegaste y seguro no conoces mucho – dijo sonriendo, este chico era bien raro, ni siquiera lo conocía y ya me invitaba a salir, _si fuera Edward hubieras aceptado, _dijo la entupida voz de mi conciencia.

Tal vez tenía razón pero no quería escucharla, le sonreí a Mike y le puse una mano en el hombro, mi función empezaba.

Mike, mi padre es el alcalde de forks – dije fingiendo estar triste – y bueno, no sabes lo difícil que es ser su hija, ya que no tengo permiso para salir con chicos, a lo mejor para la próxima – dije haciendo un falso puchero, y me fui rápidamente de ahí.

- claro, te llamare – sentí que gritaba, acto seguido busque a emmett con la mirada y lo encontré rápidamente en el suelo retorciéndose de la risa con los chicos, con los chicos me refiero a rose, Alice, Jasper y Edward que no se estaba riendo como el resto.

- debiste haber visto tu cara de te matare emmett – río Alice.

- ja ja ja que chistoso ¿no? – dije mirando feo a todos los chicos.

- claro que si – grito a emmett quien se paro de un salto.

- a mi no me pareció chistoso que mi hermanito me dejara a mi suerte con un chico que ni siquiera conozco y ya babosea por mi – le grite haciendo que mucha gente se volteara a vernos.

- bells, tómatelo por el lado chistoso, quedo con una cara cuando lo rechazaste - río, ahora que lo pensaba eso si fue chistoso, así que no pude evitar reír, depuse de unas cuantas bromas tocaron el timbre para entrar y fuimos cada uno a su salón.

Esperemos que el director no me pusiera un castigo por haber hecho novillos con Edward.

Hola, me costo un poquito mas escribir este capitulo por algún extraño y desconocido motivo, si bien no creo que les guste tanto este capitulo, pero ya mismo me pondré a escribir uno genial, en este capitulo también quise retratar la relación que tenia bella con emmett y explicar de mejor manera la situación con Rene y Charlie, y como tuvo que ir a vivir al pueblo.

Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios, mas reviews y los capítulos se suben más rápido c:


	5. el castigo musical

Me tocaba química con Alice, estaba sentada sola y cuando llegue al salón levanto su mano agitándola fuertemente para que me sentara con ella, sonreí, no sabia como en algo tan chico cabía tanta energía, me senté con ella y empecé a sacar mis cuadernos.

- ahora respóndeme la pregunta que hice ayer bella – dijo sonriendo, ¿Qué le decía? Si ni siquiera yo tenía una buena explicación para eso.

- ¿Qué pregunta Alice? – me hice la desentendida.

- buenos días alumnos, saquen sus cuadernos y lápices – el profesor interrumpió a Alice.

- salvado por la campana Swan – susurro Alice, yo sonreí interiormente.

Estábamos escribiendo y luego de un rato Alice me volvió con el tema.

- sabes a lo que me refiero bella, ¿Por qué hiciste novillos con Edward? – me pregunto directamente.

- Alice, solo fue a ver si estaba bien – le dije levantando los hombros, queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto.

- oh bella, no me vengas con eso – dijo Alice levantando un poco mas la voz haciendo que todos nos miraran, incluido el profesor.

- ¿algo que compartir con la clase señorita Cullen? – pregunto el profesor.

- si profesor, le estaba comentando a bella que usted hoy se vistió muy guapo, siguió mi consejo del lunes y…

- basta señorita de Cullen de parlotear como un loro y ponga atención – reto a Alice.

- que mal humorado – dijo por lo bajo Alice.

- eso lo escuche señorita Cullen, no haga que la mande con el director - amenazo el profesor.

Así fui salvado por el bendito profesor de química, las otras horas pasaron tranquilas, hasta el almuerzo, donde mi calma se arruino por la vos del director que salio por el alto parlante.

Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen a mi oficina en un minuto, repito, los quiero aquí en un minuto – dijo la voz del director por el alto parlante.

Edward y yo que estábamos comiendo tranquilamente, junto a los chicos, entre bromas hacia emmett que no paraba de comer y hablar con la boca abierta, era un asco.

Edward se levanto y yo lo seguí silenciosamente bajo la vista de todos los estudiantes, me puse nerviosa por estar bajo la vista de todos cuando tropecé con la pata de una mesa y cerré lo ojos mientras ponía la manos adelantes para recibir un golpe que nunca llego, ya que Edward me había sujetado justo a tempo, no sabia como lo hizo pero yo estaba entre sus brazos sana y salva.

- ten cuidado - me dijo mientras me sonreía, me di cuenta que todavía estábamos mirándonos a los ojos, con el envolviendo sus brazos en mi cintura. Me di cuenta en donde estábamos y como estábamos y empecé a reaccionar.

- s-si t-tendré mas cuidado, ahora… ¿podrías soltarme? - pregunte mirándolo a los ojos.

- e-este si claro bella, yo… lo que paso… te sujete para que no cayeras y… eso – sonreí y se había puesto un poco colorado fue una imagen muy linda de ver, pero todavía no me soltaba, al parecer noto que estaba un tanto incomoda y me soltó rápidamente y comenzamos a caminar hacia la oficina del director.

- ¿Qué castigo crees que nos dará? – pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

- no se, no lo conozco, ¿tu que crees? - le pregunte sonriendo divertida.

- nunca me han castigado, pero Alice me ha contado que los castigos son de trabajo comunitario, por lo tanto a ella le gusta mucho recibir castigos – dijo mirándome a los ojos, repentinamente me sentí deslumbrada y se me olvido todo lo que dijo.

- Isabella y Edward los estoy esperando hace diez minutos – dijo el director por el alto parlante – los quiero ya en mi oficina – rayos cada vez mas problemas.

Edward y yo nos miramos asustados, acto seguido me agarro de la mano y empezó a correr conmigo hacia la sala del director cuando llegamos el director estaba parado en la puerta.

- hasta que se dignan a llegar – dijo el director - ¿pensaban escapar de nuevo para no recibir el castigo? – pregunto el director en un tono amenazante.

- no – respondimos el y yo al unísono.

- pasen a mi oficina - dijo el abriendo la puerta.

Entramos en silencio, el ambiente estaba totalmente tenso, sabia que el director nos daría solamente un castigo, pero estaba de igual manera nerviosa.

- ¿no es necesario hablar de lo que paso no es así? – Nosotros asentimos – señor Cullen ya sabe las reglas, aunque nunca a estado castigado, ya que usted es un alumno que esta en el cuadro de honor, señorita Swan, la hija del alcalde, es nueva en la secundaria y en su primer día cometió una falta, ambos cometieron su primera falta y para ser su primera falta fue una de las mas graves – se paro de su asiento lentamente y se paseo hasta una ventana - ¿saben que are con ustedes?

- no, pero podríamos dejarlo como una advertencia y esto no volverá a suceder – le dije yo sonriéndole y el me devolvió la sonrisa de manera sarcástica.

- eso seria ideal para usted señorita, pero deben tener una lección para que les quede claro que esto no debe volver a suceder, por ser su primera infracción solo los pondré a hacer algo después de clases.

- ¿Qué cosa? – le preguntamos al unísono, la verdad es que quedarme después de clases no me llamaba del todo la atención, ahora tendría que darle a emmett las llaves de mi auto y acudir a castigo ¿Cómo me iría después? Ni idea.

- es una sorpresa - ¿una sorpresa? Y… ¿este viejo creía que yo estaba para sorpresas? No dije nada para no meternos mas en problemas – ahora vallan a clases por que ya perdieron 10 minutos, tomen estos pases para que no los regañen – dijo dándonos unos permisos y abriendo la puerta de la oficina.

Salimos de ahí leyendo el permiso, ahora tenía 5 minutos para llegar a clases y no recibir otro castigo.

- nos vemos en el castigo bella – dijo Edward dándome un beso en la mejilla.

El lugar donde me dio el beso quedo ardiendo, sentí un calor inmediatamente en las mejillas y el sonrío, haciendo que mis mejillas ardieran con mayor intensidad.

- yo… te-tengo que irme – dije casi corriendo al salón de literatura.

Entre y vi a Alice durmiendo, le di el permiso a la profesora que era una señora que daba ternura con solo verla, me sonrío tiernamente y me dijo que me sentara en algún asiento vacío y decidí sentarme junto a Alice.

- Alice, Alice despierta – la empecé a mover, empezó a balbucear cosas como 5 minutos más mama o como mami no quiero ir hoy a la escuela – Alice – le grite un poco y ahí pareció reaccionar asustándose, mientras se caía de la silla y gritaba un "America la respuesta es America" haciendo que todos la miraran.

- señorita Alice, la respuesta es incorrecta, solo por que estamos viendo una película y no he preguntado nada, espero que la vea antes de la prueba de mañana – la reprendió la profesora haciendo que Alice hiciera un puchero y yo riera por lo bajo.

Cuando ya todo volvió a la normalidad le entregue a Alice las llaves de mi carro para que se las diera a emmett.

- ¿Qué castigo les pusieron? – me pregunto Alice por lo bajo.

- no lo se Alice, el dijo que seria sorpresa – le dije haciendo como que escribía en mi cuaderno, ya que la profesora se dio vuelta para mirarnos.

- ¿sorpresa? – pregunto Alice, cuando la profesora dio vuelta la cabeza para escribir algo en el pizarrón.

- si Alice, sorpresa.

La conversación termino y llego la hora del vendito castigo, quería saber que seria lo que haría el director con nosotros. Llegue a la oficina del director y me pose en la puerta y me puse a revisar mi celular que lo había tenido en silencio toda la clase de literatura y para sorpresa mía tenia un mensaje.

_Bella: por favor llámame, necesito hablar contigo preciosa._

_Alec._

Quede en shock, por que me mandaba un mensaje pidiendo hablar conmigo después de todo el daño que me había hecho, me empezaron a picar los ojos y mi vista se nublo, era inevitable no romper en llanto, y así fue empecé a llorar como centésima vez este mes.

Estaba llorando hasta que sentí unos brazos rodearme, no necesite ver la cara de la persona que me abrazaba, sabia perfectamente que era Edward, me sujete fuertemente a su abrazo y mi llanto se empezó a convertir solamente en pequeños sollozos.

- ¿que ocurrió bella? – pregunto alzando mi cara para que lo mirase a los ojos.

- no te preocupes, solo estaba viendo mi celular y tenia un mensaje de mis amigos de new York, es la nostalgia – dije mintiendo, la verdad si extrañaba a mis amigos, pero no estaba llorando por eso realmente.

- entiendo – dijo sonriendo mientras me daba un calido abrazo.

- linda escena, pero síganme para que su castigo pase mas rápido – escuche la voz del director y me separe abruptamente de Edward, quien me quedo mirando con una sonrisa burlesca, haciendo que mis mejillas se tiñeran de un tono carmín.

El director hizo una seña para que lo siguiéramos y llegamos a lo que parecía ser una sala de música, la quede mirando y la verdad es que estaba en muy mal estaba en muy mal estado.

- su misión es dejar totalmente limpio este salón, de manera que la próxima semana pueda empezar el taller de música, ¿se entiende? – pregunto mientras nos señalaba todos los productos de limpieza.

- si – dijimos al unísono Edward y yo.

- son las 3 a las 5 espero que tengan esto listo – dijo saliendo de ahí, dejando la puerta cerrada tras nosotros.

- esta bien, ¿por donde empezamos? – le pregunte a el que estaba caminando hacia los instrumentos amontonados en cajas.

- nunca has hecho esto ¿verdad? – me pregunto sonriendo.

- tengo 5 nanas, nunca he tenido que mover un dedo para nada en mi vida, solo doy ordenes – le dije mirando el piso, la verdad es que en ese momento me sentí inútil, era la verdad, solo servia para dar problemas y dar ordenes, ah y gastar mucho dinero.

- no eres inútil bella, solo la vida se te ha hecho muy fácil – dijo levantando mi mentón, haciendo que lo mirase a los ojos – tu tranquila, es fácil.

- y-yo, eso creo - tartamudee.

- ven conmigo y ayúdame a desempacar los instrumentos y anda limpiándolos con un paño – me dijo, bajándome una caja del montón de cajas apiladas.

La abrí y en ella había un montón de flautas, las fui limpiando todas, trabajo que no fue tan difícil ya que eran solo 10, cuando termine le iba a pedir a Edward que me bajara otra caja de instrumentos, pero el todavía no terminaba con la suya, así que decidí no molestarlo y bajar yo misma una caja, me puse de puntitas y con la punta de los dedos logre tocar la caja y la empecé empujar hacia mi, pero estaba muy llena y mi diminuto cuerpo no soporto el peso de la caja haciendo que me empezara ir hacia atrás con caja y todo, pero ahí estaba mi héroe por segunda vez en el día, que apenas escucho mi pequeño grito, fue a ayudarme con la caja. La agarro y la puso en el suelo.

- gracias – dije sonriéndole, mientras lo miraba a los ojos, estuvimos mirándonos a los ojos un momento pero el esquivo mi mirada y siguió haciendo lo suyo.

- de nada bella, pero ten más cuidado - dijo sonriéndome.

Seguí limpiando y al distraerme empecé a cantar una canción que había estado escuchando desde la mañana.

_Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú__  
__no sabía que dentro de ti yo iba encontrar la luz__  
__no sabia que existía un mundo así__  
__no sabía que podía ser tan feliz__  
__Y la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción__  
__no había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón__  
__y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazo__  
__y llegaste tú y el mundo se paro_

De repente me empecé a sentir nerviosa y vi a Edward mirándome, mis mejillas se tiñeron de color rojo y me calle abruptamente.

- no, no te detengas, cantas hermoso bella – dijo alentándome que siguiera cantando.

- la verdad es que me distraje, pero no canto con mas personas presentes, no me gusta – le dije volviendo a limpiar.

- pues deberías pensar en concursar en el show de talentos, tienes una hermosa voz bella – dijo haciendo que mis mejillas ardieran con mayor intensidad.

- gracias, pero mejor sigamos limpiando – dije evitando el tema, la verdad es que sabia que cantaba bien, pero tenia pánico escénico, en primaria había concursado para un show de talentos y al sentir todos los pares de ojos mirándome atentamente me puse nerviosa y vomite en pleno escenario, desde eso no pude volver a subir a un escenario, por vergüenza solamente.

Seguimos limpiando y después de desempacar todos los instrumentos y limpiarlos, desarmamos las cajas y las dejamos en un rincón, luego el se puso a trapear el suelo mientras yo limpiaba los muebles donde guardaba instrumentos que debían estar guardados para que no se dañaran, donde yo pensaba que estaban bien, todos los muebles estaban tapados con una sabana blanca y al fijarme mas detalladamente en el ultimo vi que era un piano, saque la sabana y era de color negro.

Mire a Edward que había quedado mirando el piano y sonrío, se acerco a mi y me tomo de la mano y me sentó a su lado en el banquillo. Levanto la tapa que cubría las teclas y las acaricio suavemente, luego empezó a tocar una melodía que era bastante hermosa, a decir verdad era tan linda que me emociono de sobremanera.

- oh Edward la melodía es hermosa – lo halagué mientras aplaudía después de que termino de tocar - ¿desde cuando tocas piano? – le pregunte bastante sorprendida.

- bueno la verdad es que no muchas personas saben que toco piano, bueno ya sabes ser el capitán del equipo de football y tocar piano no van muy bien de la mano ¿no crees? – Yo asentí - la verdad es que, toco piano desde los 4 años – dijo mirándome a los ojos, de alguna manera eso me deslumbro.

- que hermoso, de verdad tienes un gran talento – le dije continuando con el contacto visual.

- bueno – dijo desviando la vista hacia la ventana- creo que deberíamos seguir limpiando, faltan 5 minutos para que sean las cinco y la verdad todavía falta dejar ordenadas las guitarras y terminar de limpiar los muebles y el piso - dijo parándose rápidamente mientras iba hacia donde estaba el trapeador.

Terminamos de limpiar a las 5:30 y cuando salmos para mi mala suerte estaba lloviendo, en este momento haber venido simplemente con unas calzas y un chaleco grueso no parecía muy buena idea, ya que además me tendría que ir a pie.

Quede mirando la lluvia, no me podía ir a pie, la lluvia estaba muy fuerte y no parecía querer parar, agarre mi celular y estaba apagado lo intente prender y no funcionaba, seguramente se le había acabado la batería.

- bella – Edward poso su mano en mi hombro y lo mire - ¿quieres que te lleve?

- ¿me harías ese hermoso favor? De verdad no se que hacer para no llegar toda mojada a mi casa ed – le dije haciendo un leve puchero.

- por supuesto bella, no es ni una molestia al contrario – dijo mientras me pasaba su chaqueta por los hombros, iba a protestar pero me puso un dedo en la boca – bella, te empararas, a la cuenta de tres corremos hacia mi auto – no, para llegar rápido al auto con esta lluvia para mi era mas seguro caminar – 1…- me tomo la mano

- Edward no…

- 2… - me interrumpió.

- Edward a…

- y 3 – y empezó a correr, haciendo que yo corriera con el, pero cuando mis pies tocaron un pequeña piedra tropecé haciendo que Edward y yo fuéramos a parar al suelo, con el cayendo encima de mi, ya que cuando caí el tropezó con mis piernas y yo me había dado vuelta para pararme entonces el callo y mi cabeza fue a parar en la acera, con el a milímetros de mi cara con sus manos a los costados de mi cabeza, nos estábamos mirando a los ojos, aunque no sabia que hacer, por alguna razón el estaba paralizado encima de mi y comprendí todo cuando su mirada paso de mis ojos a mis labios. El quería besarme, en ese minuto reaccione y voltee la cara.

- este perdón, soy muy torpe – dije evitando mirarlo a los ojos, el momento había sido un poco intenso y no quería tener contacto visual.

- si yo perdón – dijo mientras me ayudaba a pararme y vi nuestras ropas, en este punto estábamos totalmente empapados.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el auto, un silencio un tanto incomodo que ni uno se atrevió a romper hasta que llegamos a mi casa.

- chao ed, gracias por traerme – le di un beso en la mejilla y me baje rápidamente del auto, me baje y me pare en la vereda hasta que el se perdió de mi vista.

Entre a mi casa y casi todo el personal corría de un lado a otro, eso me pereció raro, talvez papa tendría alguna cena o algo así.

- Marie – grite el nombre de mi nana que salio de la cocina con un paño en las manos.

- mi niña, valla a darse un baño, rápido que los invitados de su padre no tardan en llegar, y luego antes de que lleguen los invitados valla a hablar con el – me dijo Marie, mi nana, ella prácticamente me había criado, y al parecer si tendríamos una cena.

- ¿sabes quienes vendrán? – tirite de frío y me abrace a mi misma.

- no pequeña, usted sabe como es su padre, se reserva a todo para – me miro detalladamente – que haces tan mojada isabella – me regaño mi nana – vamos te preparare inmediatamente un baño de agua caliente – dijo abrazándome mientras subía conmigo las escaleras.

Cuando llegamos arriba me saque la ropa mojada y me puse una bata de baño, 5 minutos después salio mi nana del baño y me indico que me apurara para hablar con mi padre y me dijo también que era una cena elegante.

Después de que salí del baño, me vestí con un vestido verde strapless, con un cinta abajo del busto y englobado hacia abajo, maquillaje leve y unos tacos de 5 centímetros de color negro, con un manto del mismo color que "me abrigaba".

Luego baje las escaleras y me fui al estudio de mi padre, estaba nerviosa, casi nunca me citaba para nada, mas bien desde que llegue solo había hablado 4 veces con mi padre, cuando llegamos de new York hasta que llegamos a casa, días antes de entrar al instituto, el día antes y ayer, cuando me reto por mi "fuga".

**Espero que les halla gustado el cap, ¿Qué será lo que le dirá Charlie a bella? ¿Quiénes serán los invitados especiales?**

**Feliz año nuevo y dejen reviews y así yo tendré mi año feliz. **


	6. visita sorpresa

**A mis queridas y muy amadas lectoras perdón por la demora, se que dije que subiera lo mas pronto posible pero no había tenido ganas de escribir, me faltaba lo que se llama inspiración pero no dejare la historia colgada y subiré dos capítulos espero que les gusten 3**

_Luego baje las escaleras y me fui al estudio de mi padre, estaba nerviosa, casi nunca me citaba para nada, mas bien desde que llegue solo había hablado 4 veces con mi padre, cuando llegamos de new York hasta que llegamos a casa, días antes de entrar al instituto, el día antes y ayer, cuando me reto por mi "fuga"._

Toque la puerta del estudio, mi padre me indico que pasara, cuando pase cerré la puerta tras de mi y me senté en la silla que estaba al frente de su escritorio.

- ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo papa? – lo mire para ver su actitud estaba sonriendo.

**- **isabella, que quede claro que es la ultima oportunidad que te doy, no puedes escaparte el primer día de clases, pero por esta vez lo pasare por alto, la próxima te devuelves a New York con tu madre, ¿se entiende? – devolverme a New York, eso es lo que quería, al menos eso pensaba desde que llegue, pero ya había hecho amigos, la imagen de Edward vino a mi cabeza, ¿ahora de verdad quería irme de forks? Lo pensaría, antes de cometer otra falta.

- si papa, quedo mas que claro, ¿me puedo retirar?- le pregunte sin mostrar ni un tipo de emoción en mi rostro.

- eh, si vete - dijo volviéndose hacia su computadora, me pare y camine hacia la puerta y antes de salir mi padre volvió a hablar – ah, isabella, quiero que te comportes con nuestros invitados, son personas muy importantes para un negocio aquí en forks, no lo eches a perder – lo mire y asentí, salí del despacho y cerré con un portazo, mi nana se encontraba afuera y me abrió los brazos, la abrace y me eche a llorar, siempre era lo mismo, para mis padres era invisible, y me veían solo cuando hacia un problema, nunca fueron a nada que de verdad me importara, pero en cada lío, ahí estaban y lo convertían en la peor tragedia.

Me limpie las lagrimas y me separe de mi nana, le sonreí y le asentí con la cabeza en una señal de que ya estaba bien, subí a mi habitación para retocarme el maquillaje y fui hacia el salón para preguntarle a mi nana donde estaba emmett, cuando la vi me dijo que estaba en su habitación.

Toque la puerta y me dijo que pasara, estaba muy elegante con su traje, le conté la conversación con papa, como supuse termino enojado, el decía que no entendía como nuestro padre podía ser tan cruel conmigo.

- momento belly bells, dijo que si le hacías otra te mandaba devuelta a New York, es tu oportunidad de salir de aquí – me dijo de pronto. Yo también había pensado en eso.

- emmett, no me podría ir de aquí sin ti, además…

- esta Edward, no te irías por el – sonrío burlón.

- no solo el – mentí – todos los chicos, me siento a gusto…

- niños llegaron las visitas – dijo mi nana entrando por la puerta – su padre quiere que bajen ya – nos aviso.

Bajamos en silencio y mi papa nos presento con las visitas y lo que me llamo la atención fue el hijo de uno de sus clientes, Jacob Black, un chico moreno y alto, bastante guapo, no más que Edward, ¿Por qué dije eso?

Esa noche estaba bastante molesta con papa así que solo me dedique a platicar con jake, como el dijo que le llamáramos, y con emmett, jake era un chico bastante agradable, pero un tanto directo, se dedico toda la noche a halagarme, y yo no estoy completamente acostumbrada a eso, al menos no con alguien a quien recientemente conozco.

Papa invito a jake a venir de nuevo algún otro día, que yo y emmett estaríamos para el cuando el quisiera, ¿papa nos estaba vendiendo? Lo que me faltaba, que mi papa me regalara.

Después de que la velada termino me fui a mi habitación y cerré con un portazo, si soportaba vivir aquí era por Edward y los chicos, es que odiaba este pueblucho, me fui a lavar los dientes y me puse la polera de emmett para dormir.

Después de ese día la semana paso tranquila hasta el viernes, eran las audiciones para porristas y yo iba a participar, a la hora de salida fui al gimnasio y me puse un short y una polera de tiritas para estar mas cómoda, eran hartas las chicas que estaban ahí para ser nuevas integrantes en el equipo, y en el otro lado de la cancha estaban los chicos practicando y corriendo, emmett había quedado en el equipo, me fije en Edward y en ese momento el me vio mirándolo, corrí rápidamente la vista y estoy segura de que me sonroje, al segundo sentí el grito de Alice.

- Edward – chillo Alice, mire rápidamente en su dirección y estaba tirado en el suelo, con la mano tapando su ojo, yo corrí tras de Alice y rose para asegurarme de que estuviera bien.

- perdón hermano – hablo Jasper - pensé que estabas atento y eras el único que estaba solo, y cuando te vi ahí parado pensé que estabas esperando a que te tirara el balón – se estaba disculpando por haberle tirado el balón al ojo, Edward extendió su mano libre para que lo ayudaran a pararse y cuando estuvo de pie le palmeo la espalda.

- tranquilo brother estaba distraído – y me miro con una sonrisa, haciendo que yo me sonrojara y que al mismo tiempo me sintiera culpable.

- si jazzy, como no te diste cuenta de que estaba admirando a mi hermanita – bromeo emmett haciendo que yo enrojeciera mas aun y Edward también enrojeciera un poco, los demás estallaron en carcajadas.

- no me digas jazzy – no es así, yo estaba… - hablaron al mismo tiempo Jasper y Edward.

- el estaba mirándome a mi – hablo Alice – y fin de la conversación, bella tiene que dar su prueba – demando ella sin dar derecho a replica, me tomo del brazo y me condujo hacia donde eran las pruebas de porristas – me debes una – susurro. Sonreí, ella era así.

No era por ser creída pero mi prueba fue la mejor, las otras no tenían experiencia, el lunes se darían los resultados, el jurado de mi prueba habían sido Alice, rose y la entrenadora.

Después de clases estaba caminando hacia mi auto, hoy había venido sola por que emmett saldría después de clases con rose así que cada uno trajo su auto.

- bella – sentí como Edward me llamaba, a la misma vez que tomaba mi muñeca para hablarme, lo mire y el bajo un poco mas su mano tomando mi mano – quería saber si, ¿te gustaría ir al cine esta noche conmigo? – me pregunto y estoy segura de que se sonrojo un poco, eso me hizo sonreír, _¿Qué te pasa estupida? Es una salida de amigos solamente, no te ilusiones, _mi mente tenía razón.

- si claro, me encantaría – le dije sonriendo aun.

- perfecto, paso por ti a las… - me dijo haciendo que yo completara la oración, lo pensé un momento y le respondí.

- a las 8 seria perfecto – dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- esta bien, a las 8 en punto pasare por ti, bueno, adiós, nos vemos – me dio un beso en la comisura del labio haciendo que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora.

- nos vemos – dije repitiendo lo que el dijo, me subí a mi auto y acelere a toda marcha hacia mi casa, eran las 4:30 ósea que tenia 3 horas y media para arreglarme.

Llegue a mi casa y entre corriendo, cuando llegue a la sala mi padre me llamo, ahí me percate de su presencia, estaba sonriendo.

- papa – dije a moso saludo e iba a subir cuando me llamo de nuevo.

- ¿esa es manera de saludar a tu padre y a tu invitado? – ¿Qué invitado? Mire hacia el costado y estaba jake, no entendía lo que pasaba, me acerque lentamente a mi padre y le bese la mejilla, el me rodeo con un brazo los hombros y apunto a jake. Jake se paro y se puso frente a nosotros.

- hola bella – dijo despacio.

- hola jake, es un gusto volver a verte, pero si me disculpan me tengo que ir a arreglar porque…

- iras a cenar con jake, ve rápido – ordeno mi padre, ¿Qué yo iría a que, con quien?

- no papa, yo saldré…

- isabella, no puedes hacerle esto a jake…

- perdón señor, pero si bella tiene planes no se preocupe por mi, mi padre y yo sabremos que hacer – dijo jake, me gusto lo que dijo, le sonreí en agradecimiento.

- no jake, no te preocupes hijo, bella cancelara sus planes, hoy saldrá contigo – el me pellizco disimuladamente y yo sonreí forzadamente y asentí.

- si jake, ni un problema – dije entre dientes. El sonrío ampliamente y asintió – con permiso debo ir a cambiarme.

- paso por ti a las 9, ponte elegante bella, mas hermosa de lo que ya eres – sonrío pícaramente, pensé nuevamente en Edward, yo asentí y me marche de ese lugar, amaba a mi padre pero en ocasiones lo odiaba demasiado.

Subí a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta con llave, marque el número de Edward y contesto al segundo timbre.

- bella – dijo alegre.

- Edward yo lo siento enserio….

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto el.

- mi padre me obligo a salir con otro chico, bueno tu sabes como es el y…

- tranquila bella, lo entiendo – me interrumpió – será para la otra, me sentí mal, yo de verdad quería salir con el.

- ¿Qué te párese mañana? – le ofrecí, sentí su risa.

- seria genial, pasare por ti a las 10 de la mañana, ponte cómoda – me recomendó, era sumamente temprano pero por mi estaba bien.

- y ¿a donde iremos? – le pregunte.

- es una sorpresa bella – dijo el, me gusto eso, me daba curiosidad.

- esta bien, entonces a las 10, puntual – le dije.

- chao bella, nos vemos mañana – dijo el.

- chao ed, nos vemos – le dije cortando la llamada y me tire en la cama.

Era injusto, yo de verdad quería salir con Edward hoy, sonreí, lo vería mañana, hoy trataría de estar con buena cara en la salida con jake, el no tenía la culpa del todo, de que mi padre me obligara a salir con el.

Fui a al baño y me tome una relajante ducha de 30 minutos, cuando salí y vi la hora, tenia dos horas para estar lista, me tenia que vestir elegante, recordé, fui a mi armario y busque que ponerme, encontré un vestido azul, uno de los tantos que compre la ultima vez que fui al centro comercial, el vestido era strapless era ajustado al busto con una cinta en la cintura y desde ahí caía liso hacia abajo hasta un poco mas debajo de medio muslo, lo convine con unos zapatos de color dorado, igual que unos aros y una pulsera, tome un pequeño bolso, y baje a la sala cuando termine de arreglarme, ahí estaba jake, yo llevaba cinco minutos de atraso, cuando me vio sonrío y extendió su mano para ayudarme a terminar de bajar pero hice como que no la vi, y tome mi celular de mi cartera haciendo como que veía un mensaje.

- vamos – dijo mientras ponía su brazo para que yo lo tomara, seguí caminando mas adelante rechazando una vez más su invitación, vi su auto, era un Porsche cayman s de color negro, sonreí, buen auto, espere a que me abriera la perta pero eso no sucedió, el no era Edward, solo se limito a subirse y yo bufe por lo bajo, me subí de mala gana y partimos al restaurante, el pidió la reservación y nos guiaron a una meza para dos.

Nos sentamos y el silencio era tenso, yo no lo pensaba romper, llego el mesero y pidió nuestras ordenes y nos pregunto que queríamos para beber yo pedí agua mineral y el una coca-cola ya que estaba manejando, el mesero si fue y al segundo volvió con nuestras bebidas, le sonreí y el se fue a la cocina.

- bella, le sonríes mas al mesero que a mi – dijo jake ¿celoso?

quien sabe, a lo mejor el mesero me gusta, tu no – le dije a el sonriéndole.

- bueno igual me acabas de sonreír – río el, yo bufe sin ningún disimulo – oh, vamos bella, solo quiero conocerte, me gustas mucho y ni siquiera te conozco bien – lo mire detalladamente, el chico era lindo pero no me gustaba, a mi mente vino la imagen de Edward sin pensarlo sonreí – di algo.

- mira jake, eres muy guapo, pero a mi ya me gusta otro chico – mentí a medias, estaba bastante interesada en Edward pero no sabia que era lo que sentía – y perdona por estar así de pesada, pero hoy iba a salir con el y tu arruinaste mis planes – le explique.

- entonces me alegro de haberlo hecho – dijo serio – no me rendiré bella – tu terminaras enamorada de mi – dijo el, eso me molesto.

- mira Black, no lo intentes, y no vuelvas a aparecerte por mi casa sin antes consultarme si quiero salir contigo, me pareces un chico agradable, pero no quiero nada contigo, así que si quieres mi amistad seria genial, pero si vuelves a hacer algo como lo de hoy, olvídate de recibir sonrisas de mi parte – le aclare la situación, el me miro con una sonrisa.

- esta bien bella, me caes bien y me gustas, pero entiendo que te guste el otro chico, no quiero perder tu amistad así que esta bien, acepto tu condiciones – dijo sonriendo.

El resto de la velado fue un tanto menos incomodo el seguía con sus bromas insinuantes, pero pude divertirme y hablamos de cosas interesantes, el me decía que no quería estudiar economía como lo obligaba su padre, que el quería estudiar ingeniería mecánica, en parte lo entendía, ya que mi padre de igual modo me obligaba a hacer cosas que no quería, como estar aquí con el, en vez de estar con Edward en el cine, llegue como a las 11 de la noche a casa y estaba todo en silencio, subí a mi habitación y me tire en la cama, pensé en Edward, tenia que dormir para levantarme temprano y poder estar perfecta para nuestra cita.

Esa noche como muchas otras desde que lo conocí, soñé con Edward, el y yo en un prado, y cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos un chorro de agua callo en mi cara.

- buenos días bella durmiente – canto la voz de Alice - vine a ayudarte para la cita con mi hermano, anda párate y ve a bañarte, tenemos solo una hora – me ordeno.

- ¿Cómo entraste? – le pregunte.

- tu nana me dejo entrar – sonrío ella, me pare de la cama y en la puerta del baño dije…

- contratare seguridad y are que no te dejen pasar – me metí corriendo al baño y sentí como algo caía en la puerta, me reí.

- igual me quieres isabella – grito Alice del otro lado de la puerta, tenía razón pero por ahora no lo admitiría.

Me bañe rápidamente, me peine y seque mi pelo, salí con una toalla y encima de la cama vi un conjunto de ropa, con ropa interior incluida, encima de mi conjunto había una nota.

_Cuando termines llámame para que entre a maquillarte_

_PD: ya pagaste la que me debías._

_By: __Alice._

Agarre mi ropa interior y me la puse, mire el conjunto que Alice me había dejado, mire por la ventana, estaba soleado, cosa rara en forks, el conjunto constaba de un vestido floreado hasta medio muslo, con un cinturón a las cintura de color dorado con unas sandalias del mismo color bajas, terminando el hermoso conjunto con una chaqueta de mezclilla.

Salí y Alice estaba ahí, entro corriendo y me sentó en la cama, puso un estuche al lado mío y me empezó a maquillar, cuando termino me veía fabulosa, sencilla pero hermosa.

- gracias Alice – la abrace y en eso se escucho una bocina.

- justo a tiempo – dijo ella, mientras se soltaba de mi abrazo – vamos, no lo querrás hacer esperar – dijo ella sonriendo, tenia razón bajamos las escaleras, cuando abrí la puerta lo vi parado en el lado del copiloto con una sonrisa tan sexy que sentí mis piernas flaquear en ese instante, sonreí y caminamos hasta donde el se encontraba – bueno los dejo, diviértanse – dijo Alice sonriendo pícaramente.

- chao Alice – dijimos el y yo al mismo tiempo – te ves perfecta – dijo el sonriendo.

- Tú también te ves muy guapo – le dije en respuesta.

- pues, vamos – dijo mientras me habría la puerta de copiloto, sonreí, el era perfecto, me subí al auto y el cerro la puerta, se dio la vuelta y subió por su lado.

Estuvimos hablando un rato y luego paro al lado de la carretera, mire el paisaje y no veía nada especial.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Le pregunte extrañada.

- te vendare los ojos – me dijo mientras me extendía una venda, esto se ponía cada vez mas interesante, me voltee un poco para que el pudiera amarrar mejor la venda – sus dedos en mi cráneo me provocaban pequeñas cosquillas, por toda la extensión de mi espalda.

- ¿listo? – pregunte cuando deje de sentir su tacto en mi cabeza.

- si, esta listo, sigamos – sentí como volvía a encender el motor y partió de nuevo, después de otra media hora de camino sentí como detenía el auto.

- ¿llegamos? – le pregunte tratando de sacarme la venda pero el me detuvo.

- si, no te saques la venda espérame aquí – sentí que se bajaba del auto, luego sentí que habría la puerta que estaba a mi lado – toma mi mano – extendí mi mano hacia el y el la tomo, su tacto se sentía suave, calido, es verdad cuando dicen que sin el sentido de la vista se agudizan otros sentidos.

Empezamos a caminar el me guiaba me decía cuando levantar los pies o cuando agacharme, en un momento tropecé con mis propios pies, casi me caí, en ese momento sentí como me alzaba, no alegue solo por que quería llegar lo mas pronto posible a el lugar donde el me llevaba, me abrace a su cuello y aspire su delicioso aroma, suspire y el río.

- me haces cosquillas bella – dijo el riendo.

- lo siento, fue un impulso – seguramente mis mejillas estabas teñidas de un tono carmín intenso.

- me encantas cuando te sonrojas, te ves muy tierna – río el, eso me hizo sonrojarme mas aun – bella si sigues así explotaras – estallo en carcajadas.

- que chistoso – refunfuñe – tu me pones nerviosa – eso se me salio, no debía salir de mi boca.

- ¿si? Y ¿Por qué? – pregunto el, se notaba que estaba intrigado.

- no lo se – fui sincera, no entendía como me ponía tan nerviosa con el. Sentí su risa musical.

- esta bien, ya llegamos bella – sentí como me depositaba en el suelo, nuevamente me iba a sacar la venda pero el me detuvo – respira bella – hice lo que el dijo y en mis pulmones entro un aroma a flores – no habrás los ojos – sentí como la venda caía de mis ojos – ahora lentamente abre los ojos – hice lo que el dijo y lentamente fui apreciando el precioso paisaje que se apoderaba de mis ojos, era un prado lleno de flores, también tenia un riachuelo.

- oh Edward es hermoso – lo mire y el sonrío.

- lo encontré un día cuando había salido a acampar con papá, me acuerdo que ese día mi mama estaba muy molesta por que el y yo estábamos jugando beisball dentro de la casa y la pelota le llego al jarrón de la abuela, - el río nostálgico - y ella dijo que no nos quería ver hasta que se le pasara el enojo, mientras mi papa dormía yo salí a explorar, en eso que exploraba encontré este claro y cada ves que necesito escapar de todos vengo aquí, nadie sabe de su existencia, ahora lo comparto contigo – me contó su relato mirando una pequeña cascada en el río, yo me lance a sus brazos.

- gracias por compartirlo conmigo Edward – le dije en su oído.

- ¿te fijaste que al medio de este hermoso prado ahí una canasta y un mantel bella? – mire en esa dirección y sonreí, el había pensado en absolutamente todo.

- excelente, por que muero de hambre – lo mire con mirada retadora, cuando una idea cruzo mi mente – el ultimo en llegar es huevo podrido – grite y empecé a correr al centro de el prado, en eso sentí que unos brazos me tomaban de la cintura y hacia que cayéramos al suelo y quedáramos milímetros de distancia el uno del otro – eso no se vale – jadee.

- tu hiciste trampa – dijo mientras…

**Espero que le guste el capitulo, me esforcé mucho en el, bueno les pido disculpas otra vez por la demora. No se olviden de que subiré dos capítulos, como un regalito por la demora, será un capitulo sorpresa, se sale de la historia y pasa totalmente a contarnos cosas de los otros personajes, ¿Quién será el personaje que nos relatara el próximo capitulo?**

**¿Qué será lo que hará Edward con bella? Bueno no se olviden de que subiré la próxima parte lo mas pronto posible 3 jaja**

**Dejen reviews, me motivan enserio a seguir escribiendo 3 **


	7. capitulo de regalo 3

**Como les dije es un capitulo especial, por lo tanto nos salimos un poco de la historia y vamos con la historia de otros personajes, al igual que el cap será mas corto ya que solo les contare un parte de la historia.**

Pov emmett

_Yo soy bonito, soy estúpidamente sexy, no me dirá que no. _Me repetía eso mil veces mientras buscaba a Rosalíe en los pasillos, la quería invitar a salir, la chica era perfecta, hermosa, inteligente y le interesaba la mecánica.

- rose – grite cuando la vi y empecé a agitar las manos y saltar para que me viera, ella volteo y sonrío, empezó a caminar hacia mi, en ese momento pare de saltar.

- emmett aunque no saltara te vería, eres enorme – dijo ella entre risas, punto a favor para el gran emmett, se reía mucho conmigo, los chicos le decían la mujer de hielo, ya que ella no se dejaba con nadie y hacerla reír era una misión imposible según ellos.

- lo se, mis grandes músculos no son invisibles para nadie – dije mientras me subía la manga de la polera para lucir mis grandes músculos.

- no emmett, tu estas gordo – dijo ella para picarme, yo le hice un puchero a lo que ella río.

- envidiosa, solo por que yo tengo mejor físico que tu - dije con voz de chica mientras me ponía en una pose bastante gay a propósito, para hacerla reír.

- ¡oh dios! – grito mientras estallaba en carcajadas y todos nos miraban, incluidos los cretinos que hablaban de ella como si fuera un objeto, sonreí en este momento me debían estar en envidiando – ya esta bien, tu ganas tu cuerpo es, fabuloso – dijo ella mientras se mordía el labio en un intento de terminar de de reír, acto que me pareció bastante sexy.

- lo se, todas me desean – dije mientras hacia una mueca fea para que riera.

- oh, claro con esa cara, quien se puede resistir al gran emmett, es tremendamente sexy – dijo mientras reía un poco más.

- me encanta verte reír, te ves hermosa – dije mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello que se había caído a sus ojos azules, en los que yo me estaba perdiendo, vi como sonreía y sus ojos brillaban.

- gracias – dijo un poco cohibida.

- este… rose, ¿quisieras ir a cenar conmigo esta noche? – dije un poco nervioso, con miedo a que me rechazara.

- claro – dijo de inmediato, me miro fijamente – pasa por mi a las 8 – dijo decidida, sin darme derecho a replica, por fin lo había logrado Rosalíe iría conmigo a cenar, después de haberla invitado tantas veces por fin había aceptado.

- perfecto, te divertirás, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás – le dije mientras le daba mi mejor sonrisa.

- esta bien, pero emmett, ¿donde me llevaras? Tengo que saber que ponerme – dijo ella mientras me sujetaba del brazo antes de que me fuera a mi clase.

- tengo invitaciones para la inauguración del nuevo restaurante que abrió en Seattle – dije mientras sacaba de mi billetera las invitaciones.

- entonces será elegante – sonrío ella.

- supongo – dije rascándome la cabeza – bueno debo ir a clases – bufe, a lo que ella río – nos vemos – dije mientras me acercaba y besaba la comisura de sus labios.

- emmett – me llamo antes de que me fuera.

- me podrías llevar a casa esta tarde, Jasper me trajo e…

- por supuesto rose – le dije contento.

- gracias – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse.

Luego de mi plática espere todo el día que fuera la hora de salida para poder irme con ella, cuando salí me puse a esperarla apoyado en el costado de mi enorme jeep, mientras jugaba con mi celular.

- emmett – sentí la voz de rose llamándome, en ese momento me sorprendió y con el susto hice que mi celular volara por los aires cayendo en las manos de mi ángel, ella estallo en carcajadas – lo siento, no quería asustarte – dijo terminando de reír.

- no me asuste – dije como un buen macho – este, vamos – dije mientras la guiaba hacía el asiento copiloto y la ayudaba a subir.

Ella me dio las indicaciones de cómo llegar a su casa y cuando llegamos no despedimos lentamente, ella me acordó que la tenía que pasar a buscar a las 8 en punto.

Luego de dejarla partí directo a casa y me arregle para ir a buscarla, a las 7:30 estaba listo para ir a buscarla, llegue 5 para las 8 y toque la bocina, espere a que ella saliera, después de diez minutos esperándola , salio de su casa con un hermoso vestido azul con cola mas largo por detrás y corto por delante que se ajustaba a la parte de su busto con un tira que iba hacia un solo hombro, se veía hermosa, le abrí la puerta del auto de bella, que lo había tomado prestado por esta noche.

- rose te ves hermosa – le dije mientras la ayudaba a subir al auto, ella sonrío.

- esa era la idea, verme hermosa para ti – dijo mientras terminaba de subir, cerré la puerta detrás de ella y me felicite mentalmente.

Subí al auto y fuimos conversando de cosas triviales, hasta llegar al lugar donde sería la inauguración del restaurante, vimos y aplaudimos cuando el corto cinta roja en la puerta.

Luego de comer entre bromas de mi parte, donde ella se reía de cada cosa que decía, fuimos a la parte de atrás de el locas, ahí había una piscina, una idea cruzo en mi mente, nos paramos cerca de la piscina que estaba decorada con globos y luces, capaz que ella me matara después de esto pero quería hacerla reír.

- rose – la llame para que mirara.

- si emmett – dijo ella mirando directamente a los ojos, me acerque lentamente a ella y se quedo quieta, cuando la tuve lo suficientemente cerca, aguantando mis ganas de besarla, no quería llegar y besarla a menos que ella me diera permiso, nos tire al agua.

- hombre al agua – grite mientras hacia que ambos cayéramos a la piscina.

Nos hundimos en el agua, que estaba bastante helada, salimos rápidamente a la superficie y el agua nos llegaba hasta el cuello, sorprendentemente ella salio riendo provocando mis risas, seguimos riendo mientras teníamos una guerra de agua, a la misma vez que ella me insultaba un poco por lo que hice, cosa que me pareció totalmente justa. Cuando llego el momento de salirnos del agua, la tome de la mano, todavía en la piscina, puse mis manos a ambos lados de su cara.

- rose, eres la chica perfecta para mi – iba a hablar pero le puse un dedo en su boca – se que nos conocemos hace poco y todo eso, pero lo eres, yo no te pido que seas mi novia, solo te pido que me dejes entrar a tu vida y que me conozcas, porque para mi no hay dudas, eres la chica que tanto esperaba – dije mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos - ¿Qué dices, me dejas entrar a tu vida? – le pregunte mas cerca de su cara.

- si emmett, me encantaría conocerte – dijo mientras terminaba con la distancia y me besaba.

Luego de ese fantástico beso fuimos a buscar el auto y nos fuimos, la deje en su casa y nos despedimos con un beso, acordamos que los chicos no se enterarían todavía que estábamos saliendo hasta que fuera algo oficial.

Llegue a mi casa y me tire en la cama mientras me quedaba pensando en rose y la fabulosa noche que pasamos.

**Emmett es perfecto ¿si o no? Quien fuera rose para recibir sus besos 1313 jajaja, el me encanta, espero que les halla gustado el cap sorpresa y esperen el próximo capitulo 3 será un Pov Edward.**

**Hablando de otro tema quería pedirles que me dieran su opinión acerca de unas ideas que tengo en mente.**

**Un fic b&j me encanta la pareja que hacen Jasper y bella cuando la historia es interesante, la idea es que bella y Jasper se conocen en la universidad, en una fiesta de Alice, ella le pedirá ayuda a bella para que la ayude a conocer a Jasper, pero ¿que pasara cuando Jasper entienda mal las señales de bella y la bese? **

**El otro es un Damon y Elena, de la serie de Warner, el diario del vampiro, pero todavía no tengo clara la idea ¿Qué dicen de eso?**

**Dejen reviews con sus opiniones, las amo mis lectoras 3 **


	8. esperanzas

**Deben querer matarme :c lo se :c estaba súper poco inspirada :c les daré un cap o dos por semana no les prometo mas :c se que les prometí un Pov Edward, pero… el próximo capitulo será un Pov Edward quise hacer la continuación con un Pov bella por que el ultimo lo deje como para que ella lo continuara xD. **

_- tu hiciste trampa – dijo mientras…_se paraba rápidamente y trataba de salir corriendo, pero, yo le agarre el pie y el callo al suelo dándome la oportunidad de salir corriendo, pero hizo lo mismo que hice yo y de esa manera llegamos al mantel, cuando llegamos al mantel no podíamos parar de reír, había sido muy divertido, sobre todo cuando miramos nuestras ropas, estábamos totalmente manchados en tierra.

Mientras comíamos "su especialidad" como el llamo a sus sándwich hablábamos de las cosas que nos gustaban, las que no y que queríamos estudiar una vez saliéramos de el instituto. Teníamos muchas cosas en común, nos gustaba la música clásica, nuestra comida favorita era la lasaña, nuestro grupo favorito era muse, era impresionante, me estaba divirtiendo mucho.

- ¿Qué quieres estudiar? – su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, la verdad no lo sabía.

- me apasiona cantar ed, pero la verdad es que no creo tener un futuro en la música, mas que eso no he pensado, tal vez estudiaría literatura, sería profesora – respondí lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

- bella, cantas hermosa, deberías participar en el show de talentos el que gana tendrá la oportunidad de hacer algo referente a su talento – me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano.

- no lo…

- inténtalo, yo se que tu puedes – me interrumpió y me acaricio mi mejilla, sonreí, que el confiara mas en mi de lo que yo misma confiaba me hacía sentir bien.

- gracias ed – dije mientras me acercaba y lo abrazaba, me encantaba abrasarlo, me sentía en mi lugar, el era lo que m faltaba para ser feliz, no tenía dudas ahora, yo me quería arriesgar de nuevo en el amor pero con el, no ahora, el me veía solamente como amiga, pero yo haría que esa idea cambiara, estaba segura de que el era el hombre perfecto para mi, somos diferentes pero compatibles.

- ¿en que piensas bonita? – me pregunto. El "bonita" hizo que me sonrojara bastante.

- en nada, disfruto el momento – dije alzando mi cabeza para mirarlo a la cara.

- eres hermosa, hasta cuando te sonrojas – rió el.

- que chistoso ¿no? – dije mientras me levantaba.

- de hecho si – dijo mientras se levantaba y me tomaba la mano – ven conmigo – dijo entrelazando nuestros dedos, mire nuestras manos y sonreí, me imaginaba en un futuro de esta misma forma con el.

- ¿Dónde? – le pregunte.

- al río – dijo como si fuera obvio – ¿te has bañado en un río?

- ¿no porque? – le pregunte, acto seguido vi como el sonreía, se saco su chaqueta y vi una sonrisa traviesa en un su rostro, ahí entendí sus intenciones, y me apresure a sacarme la chaqueta y los zapatos, el hizo lo mismo y también se despojo de sus pantalones.

- a la cuenta de tres saltamos – dijo el y yo asentí.

- 1… 2… y 3 – contamos ambos y en el 3 nos tiramos al agua hundiéndonos completamente y luego nadamos rápidamente a la superficie.

- esta helada – grite cuando salí a lo superficie y reímos, en ese momento empezamos una guerra de agua y reíamos, cuando empezó a hacer frío nos salimos del agua y nos pusimos al sol para intentar secarnos, estábamos hablando de cosas triviales hasta que el sol desapareció.

- parece que llego la hora de irnos – dijo mientras se paraba se ponía su chaqueta.

- tristemente – le respondí, el sonrió.

- lo podemos repetir cuando queramos – dijo mientras me ayudaba a pararme y me pasaba mi chaqueta.

- o hacer otras cosas ¿no? – le respondí mientras me ponía mi chaqueta.

- exactamente – rió el.

- vamos – dije empezando a caminar hacía el bosque, iba caminando tranquilamente, cuando sentí que el me alzaba - ¿Qué…? – deje la pregunta inconclusa.

- no queremos que tropieces con tus propios pies, además me gusta tenerte en mis brazos.

- buen punto – le respondí mientras me abrazaba a su cuello.

Llegamos a su auto y el me dejo en suelo, me abrió la puerta y la cerro tras de mi cuando me subí, luego partimos rumbo a mi casa, cuando llegamos el se bajo y me abrió la puerta.

- me divertí – dijo en la puerta de mi casa – gracias por darme esta maravillosa tarde – dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

- no tienes de que, gracias a ti por compartir tu … - no pude decir nada mas por que…

- entra isabella – dijo mi padre en la puerta.

- buenas noches alcalde Swann – dijo Edward educadamente, mientras le extendía la mano a mi padre.

- buenas noches … - mi padre dejo la frase inconclusa para que Edward diera su nombre.

- Edward, Edward Cullen – le respondió el.

- ¿Cullen? ¿Eres hijo del doctor Cullen? – pregunto mi padre.

- si señor, - le respondió el.

- oh muchacho, mándale saludos a tu padre – dijo Charlie mientras sacudía su mano con Edward – pasa muchacho, siéntete como un tu casa – me sorprendía la actitud de mi padre, yo pensaba que le molestaba que saliera con un chico que no fuera Jacob.

- lo lamento señor Swann, pero mi madre me espera para cenar – dijo Edward de manera cortes.

- de ninguna manera, llamaras a esme y le dirás que estas en mi casa – mi padre le respondió a Edward de manera determinante.

- esta bien alcalde, llamare a mi madre – le sonrió Edward.

- muy bien muchacho, llámame Charlie por favor – le sonrío Charlie mientras pasábamos al salón para platicar.

- esta bien se… Charlie perdón, llámeme Edward – le sonrío Edward en respuesta.

- ponte cómodo, yo iré a buscar a nana para que prepare un puesto mas en la mesa, llama a esme para que no se preocupe – ordenó mi padre, Edward asintió , como acto seguido mi padre salió del salón.

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – le pregunte a Edward en un susurro cuando perdí de vista a mi padre.

- no tengo la menor idea bells – dijo Edward de un modo en que pareciera que estaba en un estado de shock.

- okei… mejor ve a llamar a tu madre – le sonreí.

- sip… sería lo mejor – rió el.

Se alejo un poco con el celular en mano, en ese momento yo aproveche para mirar el mío, tenía 5 mensajes de voz revise el primero que era de mi madre.

_Hijita espero que estés bien, llámame a penas puedas, no sabes como los extraño, cuida que tu hermano no se meta en grandes problemas y cuídate a ti misma por favor._

_Los amo._

Segundo mensaje:

_Bella mañana te quiero lista a las 12, iremos de compras con rose.  
Ciao.  
_

Sonreí Alice y sus ideas, me preguntaba por que tan temprano, tercer mensaje:

_hola bells, soy rose, anda cómoda mañana, zapatos bajos, me lo agradecerás, enserio bells sigue mi consejo.  
Arrivederci._

Temblé, ahora le empezaba a tener cierto temor a salir de compras con Alice, cuarto mensaje:

_Hermanita, soy yo emmett, bueno ¿Cuál otro hermano tienes, no? Okei el punto es que quería preguntarte si has visto mi otra zapatilla, saldré con rose y no la encuentro, no puedo ir sin mi zapatilla a una cita con rose, se reiría toda la velada de… ya la encontré ¿podrías creer que todo el tiempo estuvo debajo de la cama?_

Me reí, emmett era emmett y lo quería tal y como era, ¿quien más me haría reír sin razón? Quinto mensaje:

_Bella amor, llámame sabes que te necesi..._

Corte el mensaje, ¿Qué diablos quería este imbecil ahora? Yo ya estaba feliz, mire a Edward que todavía hablaba con su madre estaba un poco confundido, de a poco su cara iba mostrando dejes de comprensión y empezaba a sonreír. Sonreí, ya no tenía dudas, el chico para mi era el, el me sacaría del profundo hoyo en el que me dejo Alec, con su gran traición.

Cuando Edward me pillo mirándolo me sonrió, yo enrojecí pero no desvié la mirada, el se despidió de su mama y corto la llamada y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá.

- ¿Qué tanto hablabas con tu madre? – le pregunte de manera casual, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

- bueno, le estaba preguntando por que tu padre los conocía – me sonrío mientras terminaba de contarme.

- ¿y como es que se conocen? – le pregunte tratando de alargar la conversación, pero se vio interrumpida por mi padre.

- ¿Por qué no les cuento eso yo, mientras pasamos a comer? – pregunto mi padre como un buen anfitrión.

- estoy de acuerdo, muero de hambre – dije mientras me paraba y sobaba mi barriguita y le hacía un puchero a mi padre.

- entonces vallamos a comer pequeña – dijo el, me sorprendió el apodo con el que me llamo. Ya no estaba acostumbrada a esos tratos cariñosos con Charlie, me pareció hasta extraño su comportamiento.

- bueno, ¿ quieren que les cuente mi historia con los padres de Edward? – nos pregunto mi padre, a lo que ambos asentimos, yo con sumo interés y Edward sonriendo de manera cortes – bueno chicos, hace muchos años, antes de tener a emmett de hecho, cuando tu madre y yo éramos aun muy jóvenes, éramos muy amigos con Carlisle y esme, mejores amigos de hecho, siempre hacíamos grupos en secundaría y salíamos a muchos lugares, éramos los populares, y los planes entre nosotros nunca faltaron- Charlie sonreía nostálgicamente.

"Eso hasta que nos graduamos, esme y Carlisle se fueron a new York a estudiar, Carlisle a Columbia medicina y esme diseño a una escuela de diseño."

" Tu madre y yo nos quedamos en Seattle, yo estudiaba derecho y tu madre estudio unos años literatura, pero ella quedo embarazada de emmett y dejo sus estudios, se dedico a pintar en secreto en sus tiempos libres, a su madre no le gustaba la idea de que ella pintara, luego yo me recibí en la universidad y nos separamos un poco, quería lo mejor para ti y para emmett."

"no vi que eso me llevaría a separarme totalmente de ella, ella…- Charlie no pudo terminar la oración – ya sabes el resto bella, perdón chicos debo atender unos asuntos, buenas noches, mándale saludos a tus padres por favor – se paro rápidamente y se fue del comedor.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto Edward que estaba igual de sorprendido que yo.

- no tengo idea Ed…- le dije de igual modo.

No entendía lo que sucedió hace unos minutos con Charlie, no sabía que lo de Rene todavía le afectara tanto, era impresionante.

- lamento decir esto bells, pero yo me debería ir, ya es muy tarde y no quiero que mama me regañes – dijo mientras se paraba, yo no quería que se fuera, no todavía.

- Veamos una película – lo agarre del brozo rápidamente y lo mire con ojos de cachorrito con una pata herida – por favor.

- esta bien, pero no me mires así que así no puedo negarte ni la luna bells – dijo mientras me acariciaba mi mejilla, sonreí ante su respuesta, casi nunca me decían cosas tan bonitas, Alec no era muy de palabras y bueno, yo no pedía mucho.

- ven, vamos a la sala de cine.

Lo tome de la mano y lo guíe a lo que era un mini salón como para 20 personas con una gran pantalla.

- ¿Qué quieres ver? – le pregunte mientras le enseñaba la colección de películas.

- déjame ver – se acerco y empezó a ver unas películas, se detuvo donde yo temía, una de terror - ¿Qué te parece carretera del infierno? – dijo enseñándome la película con la carátula, yo trague en seco.

- me parece perfecto – dije sonriendo.

El asintió y se acerco al DVD para poner la película. Apagamos las luces y nos sentamos a ver la película, en la película yo grite en muchas ocasiones, que Edward aprovecho para cobijarme con sus fuertes brazos. La película trataba de una pareja que iba en la carretera a su destino vacacional que se toparon con un asesino serial, y tuvieron más de una ocasión de horror en la película.

Una vez terminada yo estaba totalmente asustada, tanto, que cuando se prendieron las luces (que eran automáticas) salte al regazo de Edward.

- tranquila bella, no saldrá ningún asesino serial para degollarte – el rió mientras acariciaba mis cabellos para tranquilizarme cosa que logro, al igual que su comentario encendió mis mejillas de manera casi instantánea.

- lo siento – sonreí un poco, mientras subía mi rostro a la altura del suyo.

- no te preocupes – dijo mirándome a los ojos, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, solo se que no quería romper el maravilloso momento, talvez podía ser mas maravilloso aun, lentamente me fui acercando a su rostro, cosa que el comprendió y siguió mis movimientos.

- hermanita – grito emmett, haciéndonos saltar a ambos,_ estábamos tan, tan cerca,_ mire a emmett de manera asesina – ¿Por qué me miras así bells?

- por nada emmett – dije entre dientes.

- bueno bells, emmett, será mejor que me valla, mi mamá debe estar con los pelos de punta - nos informo Edward, cortando la tensión del momento.

- esta bien Ed, vamos, yo te dejo en la puerta – le dije a Edward mientras lo agarraba del brazo.

- yo los acompañare – dijo emmett.

- no emmett – chille – nos es necesario – dije más tranquila.

- tranquila, quiero despedir a mi amigo – emmett me miro desafiante.

- esta bien, vamos – dije dando por terminada esa discusión.

A mi hermano y a mi nos habían criado de una manera, desde pequeños nos enseñaron a ser muy unidos, a amarnos, a pesar de nuestras peleas diarias, peleas sin importancia, y de esa es como emmett desarrollo su lado mas sobre protector conmigo, yo saque mi lado mas celoso como hermana.

Emmett espantaba a muchos chicos, otras veces si a el le agrada les daba una advertencia, en muchas ocasiones le partió la cara a varios chicos, al igual que yo hacia lo mismo con la chicas, muchas veces me toco sacarle las extensiones a un par de zorras.

- adiós emmett – dijo Edward, se despidieron con un abrazo y emmett se corrió un poco para darme el espacio de despedirme.

- nos vemos – le sonreí.

- cuídate bella – se acerco y me dio un suave, pero firme, abrazo.

- tu también ed – le di un beso en la mejilla y nos despedimos totalmente, el salió tranquilamente por la puerta, se subió a su auto y se fue por el portón desapareciendo totalmente de mi vista.

- algo que contar pequeña bells – dijo emmett en tono burlón.

- imbecil – le grite - mataste mi mágico momento – lo empecé a golpear y el me sujeto las manos.

- bells, solo quiero asegurarme de que no saldrás herida – me abrazo fuertemente.

- quiero confíar Emmy – lo tranquilice con eso.

- Okei bells, lo aceptare – me dio un beso en la coronilla y me separo de el – ahora vemos y cuéntame todo, yo también tengo algo que contarte – lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono chillón.

- Okei vamos a mi pieza.

Estuvimos una hora hablando, el me comento que estaría saliendo en secreto con rose, era muy pronto y quería asegurar de que su relación sería seria, antes de que todos se enteraran. La verdad es que lo entendía, por otro lado tamben me preocupaba por el, sabía que lo de jane le había afectado bastante, pero nunca lo había visto tan ilusionado como ahora, esperaba que rose no fuera como la perra de mi ex mejor amiga, algo me decía que las cosas serían distintas ahora.

Después de nuestra extensa conversación, donde le conté lo de papá, cosa que a el también le extraño bastante, acordamos que investigaríamos bien ese tema, nos fuimos a dormir.

Fui al baño para alistarme para dormir, antes de acostarme decidí llamar a mamá para preguntarle como andaban las cosas por halla.

- ¿bells? – pregunto mamá después de dos tonos.

- hola ma.

pequeña… ¿como estas? ¿Cómo esta tu hermano? ¿Como van las cosas con tu padre? ¿Cómo va todo por halla? – mamá empezó a preguntar muchas cosas al mismo tiempo… me reí, ella era así.

- ma, - no se callaba - ¡mamá! – le grite por teléfono para que se callara.

- lo siento muñeca, me emocione – se disculpo ella.

- esta bien ma, respondiendo a tus preguntas… estoy bien, el… el esta emmett – ella rió – andando…

- ¿que ocurre con el ogro de tu padre? - me pregunto ella

- la verdad es que es insoportable, las pocas veces que lo veo solo es para amenazarme y cosas por el estilo, tu sabes – le comente tranquilamente.

- ¡OH! Lo lamento pequeña – empecé a escuchar su llanto – yo sabía que no debía mandarlos con ese… ¡animal! – grito ella la última palabra.

- mamá, tranquila…

- como quieres que me tranquilice, soy una bruja – me corto ella.

- mami, no te culpo de nada, he conocido gente maravillosa – dije sonriendo por el último comentario.

- ¿conociste a alguien especial pequeña? – ella pregunto notablemente interesada.

- se podría decir que conocí a un chico fantástico mami – le comente.

- me alegro hija

- gracias mami.

- bueno pequeña, mañana en la noche te llamo…

- esta bien ma… hablamos – le dije a modo despedida.

- te extraño bebe – dijo triste.

- yo también ma… pero empiezo a creer que fue lo mejor- le dije tranquilizadoramente.

- lo dices por ese chico… esta bien pequeña, adiós – dijo tras una risa.

- adiós mami – dijo cortando finamente la llamada.

**Les reitero mis disculpas por la tardanza, bueno espero que les halla gustado el cap… me costo bastante escribirlo xD**

**Chaito, nos vemos pronto… se los prometo. **


	9. hermanos

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap rápidamente después de haber dejado tan colgada la historia. Saluditos.**

Pov Edward

Después de el hermoso día con bella llegue a mi casa, estaba bastante cansado, había sido un día agotadoramente hermoso, bella era fantástica, en todo sentido.

Estaba seguro que para ella ser hija de quien era hija, debía ser bastante difícil.

Pensar que estuve a punto de besarla en tantas ocasiones era frustrante y a la misma vez hermoso.

Estaba seguro que ella también sentía algo por mi, pero no quería que las cosas fueran tan rápido… no quería que todos empezaran a hablar.

Yo sabía como corrían los rumores en el instituto, por primera vez en mi vida quería hacer las cosas bien, ganarme a su padre, eso era lo más difícil pero no imposible.

Me baje del auto y antes de llegar a la puerta sentí unos pequeños brazos rodear mi cuello.

- edmanito – grito mi pequeña lizzy en mis brazos.

- pequeña, ¿Cómo estas? – le pregunte a mi hermanita.

Lizzy era la pequeña bendición de la familia, tenía dos añitos y 5 meses, mi pequeña hermanita fue una sorpresa para esme y para toda la familia, pero la amábamos con todo nuestro corazón a la pequeña, ella y Alice eran simplemente maravillosas.

bem edmanito, alli jugo a Badbi lizzy de nuevo – dijo haciendo un cómico puchero mientras se enfuruñaba –no me busta.

- ven, vamos a dentro y planearemos una venganza – ella grito de felicidad salto de mis brazos y entro corriendo a la casa mientras grita ¡al labodatodio de la vedganza!

Me reí, su manera de hablar era bastante chistosa, el laboratorio de la venganza, como ella lo llamaba, era el ático, solo ella y yo entrábamos ahí para planear venganzas contra Alice, yo ocupaba el lugar para pensar, los ventanales que habían ahí daban a un hermosa vista del bosque y el río, era hermoso.

- lizzy – escuche gritar a Alice – todavía no término con tu peinado, ven aquí.

Escuche el agudo chillido de mi hermana pequeña, luego rápidos pasos subiendo la escalera.

- Alice, deja en paz a tu hermana – escuche decir a mi madre, esme era una mujer magnifica, totalmente pacifica y buena madre – cariño, ¿como te fue con el alcalde? – pregunto mi madre saliendo de la cocina, mientras me daba un leve beso en la mejilla.

- bien mama, la verdad me contó como los conocía a ustedes… - deje la frase inconclusa y esme me miro sorprendida.

- ¿enserio? Pensé que ya no nos recordaba – dijo un tanto confundida, pero al final sonrió.

- pues como veras, lo que me pareció bastante extraño es que al final se puso bastante triste – la mira inquisidoramente para ver si ella sabía algo de eso.

- la verdad pequeño, no se nada de Charlie desde que tu padre y yo nos mudamos a new York – me dijo mi madre respondiendo a mis dudas, claro sin darme la información que necesitaba.

- esta bien mamá, bueno iré a saludar a papá y luego iré a ayudar a lizzy, quiere planear una venganza contra Alice – me reí.

- cuidado con la broma, ya sabes como es Alice cuando se enoja – mama de rió y se fue al salón, seguramente vería una película o algo.

Subí las escaleras, cuando llegue al despacho de mi papá toque la puerta, escuche un suave pase y entre, papá era el director del hospital de forks, sin duda el mejor hombre que haya conocido en la vida, sobre todo un excelente padre.

- hola papá – salude y me senté en el sillón que había en el despacho.

- hola hijo, ¿Cómo te va? – me pregunto el muy sonriente.

- excelente pa, bella es maravillosa – le comente a mi padre, el solamente asintió en señal de comprensión y sonrío – papá quería hacerte una pregunta – le comentaría a mi padre mis dudas, me pareció bastante extraña la actitud del alcalde esta tarde.

- ¿sobre que? – pregunto el bastante interesado.

- sobre el alcalde – le conteste y mire su expresión, era de asombro y confusión.

- veré como puedo responder a tus dudas hijo – me contesto mi padre, de manera sutil.

- lo conoces de la secundaría, eran amigos, mejores amigos, ¿Por qué a Charlie le cuesta tanto hablar del tema padre? – le pregunte directamente lo que me intrigaba.

- bueno hijo, es impresionante que sepas esa información, seguramente el te contó ¿no? – asentí como respuesta a su pregunta – ya veo… éramos los mejores amigos en secundaría, el también pudo haberse ido a new York, a estudiar a Columbia, pero su madre, Marie, no lo dejo, ella quería que estudiara leyes en la universidad de Seattle, perdimos contacto, cuando volvimos a forks, el ya no era el mismo… por lo que vi, la separación con René le afecto bastante – termino de contarme mi padre, supuse que el no sabía mas que eso.

- ya veo pa, gracias por la ayuda – eso aclaraba un poco las cosas, de por que a Charlie le afectaba hablar de Rene… a el le afectaba la separación con su ex esposa.

- de nada hijo – me sonrío mi padre y con eso me despedí de mi padre.

Iba saliendo tranquilamente del despacho de mi padre, cuando sentí los brazos del huracán de mi hermana rodearme.

- hermanito, por fin llegas – canturrio mi hermanita.

- hola hermanita, ¿como te fue con jazz? – le pregunte a mi hermana que había salido con su novio.

- ya sabes hermanito, mi jazzy es un príncipe – dijo Alice de manera soñadora – pero bueno hermanito, ya que nada te quitara esa sonrisa de estúpido que traes – la mire feo – ay no me mires así, sabes que es verdad.

- como digas – me reí de su comentario.

- okei, dos preguntas, ¿Cómo te fue con bella? – Canto mi hermana, dando una sonrisa picarona – y la otra ¿has visto a lizzy? No he terminado su peinado – me pregunto por lizzy haciendo un puchero.

- me fue excelente duende, no he visto a lizzy – mentí a medias sabía que estaba en el ático.

- oh, esta bien la seguiré buscando, no entiendo como no le gusta que juegue con ella al salón de belleza – se dio la vuelta y empezó a bajar la escalera, iba diciendo cosas como: _¿a que clase de niña no le gusta? ¿La habrán cambiado en el hospital? _

Subí las escaleras hasta el tercer piso donde estaba mi habitación y al frente una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, mire hacía abajo para asegurarme de que no hubiera nadie, una vez vi que no habían moros en la costa, abrí la pequeña puertecita donde estaba el interruptor para bajar la escalera, apreté el interruptor y la escalera bajo lenta y silenciosamente.

Una vez arriba, subí la escalera asegurando nuevamente de que Alice no la viera.

- lizzy soy yo, Edward – le avise a lizzy que no salía de su escondite hasta que le asegurara que era yo el que estaba ahí.

- no she, pada que haches que me edsconda si lo únicos que conocemosh el ático somos tu, la mamá y yo – me reclamo ella, mientras salía del escondite.

- tienes razón – le acaricie el cabello, tenía un peinado bastante raro, tenía la mitad del cabello tomado en una coleta y la otra suelta - ¿Qué le ocurre a tu cabello lizzy?

- alli me quedia haced colitas, pelo me tidaba mucho el cabello – mi hermanita todavía tenia problemas de pronunciación.

- ven déjame arreglarte eso – ella se acerco a mi y se dio la vuelta para que le desarmara el cachito – listo pequeña, vamos a los sillones para planear la venganza contra Alice – la tome de la mano y ella aplaudió feliz, no podíamos hacer mucho ruido por que Alice nos podía descubrir.

- edmanito, ¿que hademos?- me pregunto ella, inmediatamente se me vino una idea a la cabeza… me acerque a su orejita y le comente mi plan, ella se río y se tapo su boquita para no hacer ruido - ¿te gusta?

- shi, shi, edmanito inteligente –aplaudió ella.

- okei, llamare a mamá para que no nos pille Alice – mi hermanita asintió y fue a jugar con las muñecas que tenía ahí, mientras esperaba que mamá subiera por nosotros.

- alo – contesto mamá.

- ven a bajarnos, acuérdate, sin que Alice se entere – le dije a mamá rápidamente.

- okei, entiendo – dijo ella simplemente, supuse que por ahí cerca estaría Alice.

Después de media hora esperando, sentí como las escaleras bajaban, escuche la señal de mamá que indicaba que teníamos que bajar rápidamente, ayude a bajar a lizzy y luego baje yo.

- gracias mami – dijimos al mismo tiempo lizzy y yo.

- de nada pequeños, disculpen la tardanza, Alice me estaba pidiendo que le hiciéramos las pruebas de ADN a lizzy – bufo mamá al final.

- ¿que esh esho mami? – pregunto lizzy bastante confundida.

- nada princesita, vamos a darte un baño para ir a la cama, buenas noches cariño – le contesto mama a lizzy.

- buenas noches mamá – me despedí de mi madre y me adentre a mi habitación.

Después de una hora, donde supuse ya estarían todos dormidos, fui a buscar a lizzy para jugarle la broma a Alice, primero pase a la cocina, por crema chantilli **(n/a esa crema que utilizan en los pasteles y postres)** y miel.

- lizzy, vamos despierta, ya es hora – desperté mi pequeña hermanita – vamos.

- ¿vedgadza? – pregunto lizzy media adormilada, mientras se paraba lentamente de la cama.

Se puso las pantuflitas de abejitas, se tallo sus ojitos, fue a buscar sus marcadores y vino donde mi.

La tome de la mano y fuimos a la pieza de Alice, abrí lentamente la puerta y vi a mi hermana dormida en medio de la cama.

- shhhh- le hice una seña a lizzy para que me siguiera, fuimos hasta la cama de Alice me asegure de que estuviera bien despierta y pusimos en marcha nuestro plan, tuvimos una leve complicación cuando lizzy le estaba haciendo marquitas con los marcadores, Alice se movió.

- no jazzy, el verde no es tu color – reclamo entre sueños al parecer luego de eso terminamos nuestra broma y nos fuimos a dormir tranquilamente.

Al día siguiente desperté a todos a las ocho de la mañana, Alice despertaba los domingos a las 8:30 mas tardar, estamos tranquilamente desayunando y hablando de cosas triviales, a ratos nos mandábamos miradas cómplices con lizzy y ella se reía y se tapaba la boca con una manito para que no se dieran cuenta.

- de que te ríes lizz…

- AHHH – la pregunta de papá fue interrumpida, ya que Alice soltó agudo chillido.

Lizzy y yo estallamos en carcajadas, mientras que papas se miraron alarmados pero al vernos a lizzy y a mí riendo sus rostros pasaran a uno de confusión.

Edward y Elizabeth Cullen están en serios problemas – grito Alice cuando estro en la cocina, al ver a Alice con lentes y bigotes dibujados en el rostro, miel en el cabello, dejándola como una chica punk, la crema la utilizamos para hacerle lindos collares y otros adornos en su cuerpo, lizzy y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos aun mas, solo que esta vez también nos acompañaron las risas de mamá y papá.

- Alice, solo queríamos jugar a Barbie Alice – logre decir cuando la risa de todos nosotros se calmo un poco.

- los odio – nos dijo Alice, dándonos la "mirada del mal" como la llamaba lizzy – ma, papá díganle algo, miren lo que le hicieron a mi cabello – lo ultimo lo dijo casi gritando, Alice estaba roja de la rabia, histérica.

- se ve bonito – dijo lizzy riendo.

- ¿bonito? Bonito es lo que yo hago contigo cuando jugamos a Barbie lizzy, esto, esto es horrible, ¿Cómo saldré en publico hoy? rosalie y bella se reirán de mi, no, no puedo salir en publico hoy – Alice hablaba tan rápido que apenas y si lográbamos entenderla.

- hija, ve a darte una ducha y saldrá todo, luego te puedes poner una pañoleta en el pelo si te acomoda, no puedes cancelar los planes con tus amigas – le dijo mamá a Alice en un intento de calmarla.

- mamá – grito espantada Alice – las pañoletas hoy en día no se usan, eso deberi…

- ¡Eddy! – Se escucho el fuerte grito de emmett entrando por la cocina, con Jasper, empecé a reír, - Woo Alice, ¿Qué le paso a tu cabello? – en ese segundo emmett y Jasper estallaron en risas.

- aaaah – se escucho nuevamente el agudo chillido de Alice, seguido por ella saliendo rápidamente de la cocina.

- ¿quien eres? – le pregunto lizzy a emmett, ella no lo conocía ya que llevaba una semana en la ciudad recién, y nunca había venido a mi casa.

- soy emmett, pero me puedes decir…

- oso – grito lizzy riendo.

- si, me gusta oso – dijo emmett - ¿tu como te llamas? – le pregunto el a mi hermanita.

- Elizabeth Daniela Cullen – dijo ella, con mucho orgullo en la voz.

- es muy largo – dijo emmett, con una cara de incomodidad.

- dime lizzy – se río Alice.

- esta bien, te diré lizzy – dijo emmett mientras sacudía los cabellos de mi hermana, cosa que hizo que ella le sacara la lengua.

- hola lizzy – saludo Jasper.

- hola jazz – mi hermana le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla.

- ¿como estas pequeña? – le pregunto jazz a mi hermana.

- biem – respondió simplemente.

- hola señores Cullen – saludo educadamente Jasper.

- hijo cuantas veces tenemos que decirte que nos llames por nuestros nombres – reprendió mamá a Jasper.

- hola chicos – saludo papá a Em y a Jazz.

- hola papi Carlisle – saludo emmett.

- bueno chicos, diviértanse, yo voy a ir a atender unos asuntos, nos vemos – dijo papá, que le dio un beso a mamá y luego desapareció de la cocina, después de que todos les dijéramos adiós.

- vamos lizzy, te daré un baño para que me acompañes a hacer las compras al mercado, ¿te parece princesa? – le pregunto mamá a lizzy.

- si mami, vamos – dijo lizzy que bajo de la silla en la que estaba, y la tomo de la mano – chao – se despidió de nosotros alargando la "o".

- adiós chicos, cuídense – dijo mamá saliendo de la cocina.

- hola hermano – me saludo Jasper, con saludo de manos.

- ¿Qué tal? – salude en respuesta.

- todo tranquilo – me respondió.

- hola brother – saludo emmett.

- ¿como estas? – le pregunte a modo respuesta.

- excelente – me respondió – adivina – me dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Qué cosa? – le pregunte.

- te dije adivina, duh – me saco la lengua, jazz y yo reímos ante su inmadures – okei, lo ocurre es que jazzy y yo te venimos a buscar para ir a jugar xbox en mi casa, con unas cervezas, frituras y demás, mi tarde ideal… ¿Qué te parece? – hizo un gesto con la cejas para darle un toque más interesante a su idea, pero solo logro que me riera.

- me parece genial, es la tarde ideal de cualquier chico – le conteste.

- Woo – gritaron Jasper y el, luego de "darse los 5" - ¡tarde de chicos! – gritaron ambos.

okei esperen y me voy a cambiar – les conteste.

pareces niña – me dijo Jasper.

- estoy en pijama imbecil – le hice un gesto obsceno con mi dedo medio.

- muérete – dijo Jasper levantando ambos dedos.

- estúpidos – nos dijo emmett mirándonos intercaladamente a ambos.

cállate – le respondimos Jazz y yo al mismo tiempo, los tres reímos. Luego me salí de la cocina y fui a mi habitación, para cambiarme.

Luego de bañarme y cambiarme, por un pantalón tipo vaquero, un chaqueta de cuerdo negra y una polera negro cuello en v ajustada, baje con mis amigos que estaban viendo tranquilamente un partido de football americano, me senté con ellos a ver el partido.

Luego de que termino, nos motamos cada uno en su vehiculo y partimos rumbo a la casa de emmett.

Una vez en su casa, nos fuimos al salón de juegos de la casa de emmett donde preparamos cosas para comer y unas cuantas cervezas, claro que sin alcohol, ya que los tres andábamos manejando.

Estuvimos toda la tarde jugando xbox, y pasando una agradable tarde con mis amigos, las bromas de emmett, sus chistes sin gracia que hacían reír igual, hablando sobre chicas, autos y bueno, la tarde ideal con amigos, tipo 6 de la tarde, Jasper y yo nos despedimos de Emmett, ya que al otro día habían clases.

Esto era mi vida, mis amigos, mi familia, ellos me completaban, pero, sabía que me faltaba algo, ¿amor? Ya lo creo que si, me hacía falta bella, ella me encantaba, era simplemente bella, sabía que ella tenía heridas que curar, yo sería el que la curara, no sabía si lo que sentía por ella era amor, pero era algo diferente, un sentimiento nunca antes conocido por mi, y sin duda quería conocerlo con ella.

**Bueno mis amadas lectoras, espero que les halla gustado el capi, quería retratar en el la vida de Edward, sus sentimientos y volas uwgdhsja. **

**Me encanto haber creado a lizzy, ella le dará sentido a alguna parte de la historia ;)**

**Les adelanto que el próximo capitulo retratara el día de chicas, pov bella. Espero que les halla gustado el cap y se hallan reído aunque sea un poquito wugdhsj, tanto así como yo disfrute escribiéndolo *-***


End file.
